Anthology
by Gwendolen66
Summary: Un brun, un blond, et une histoire sans fin... KuroFye, recueil d'AUs. Deuxième AU : Le Fou de l'Empereur part II et III fin
1. Prologue

**Anthology**

**NdlA :** Bonjour et bienvenue sur la première page du grand AU/UA promis ! Je rappelle ou apprend à ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas que AU signifie _Alternate Universe, _et donne UA en français pour _Univers Alternatif_. Il s'agit d'une transposition de personnages dans un monde parallèle, ce qui donne lieu à une nouvelle vision des choses… Tout en gardant le caractère et l'âme des personnages en question. Après tout, c'est bien un des thèmes de l'œuvre des Clamp ! Je vous laisse donc lire le prologue, et deviner ce que va être la suite…

**Avertissements :** Le rating ainsi que la longueur du chapitre sont totalement indépendants à chaque fois, aussi peut-on aller d'un Rating K+ à un M d'un chapitre à un autre, comme on peut varier aisément de deux pages à une douzaine… Vous comprendrez, je pense, facilement pourquoi au fur et à mesure de votre lecture. Merci de me lire… !

On démarre avec quelques bouts de spoilers des derniers chapitres parus au Japon. Après chapitre 169, mais je ne précise rien !

_Le prologue est dédié à Na-chan, fidèle lectrice et grande auteure.  
Tu vois, parce que j'ai pensé à ta dédicace, je suis allée plus vite !_

_(si si, c'était parti pour être __encore__ plus long…)_

--

**Japon, en des temps non spécifiés - Prologue**

Un baiser de Fye, c'était toujours _magique_.

Tant d'histoires autour de ses pouvoirs, qu'il les utilise ou non, qu'ils soient gigantesques ou pas tant que ça, qu'ils augmentent en puissance chaque fois ou pas… Alors que la magie de Fye n'avait rien à voir avec quelques runes tracées dans les airs ou quelque illumination destructrice.  
Non, rien à voir. La magie de Fye, Kurogané pouvait pleinement la ressentir, la toucher, l'apprécier. Dans chaque baiser qu'il échangeait avec son blondinet, c'était une surprenante électricité, pas franchement désagréable, qui faisait valser à en donner le tournis douceur, passion, tendresse, envie, pleurs et colère, bonheur et espoir – couleurs du paradoxe du ciel entre nuit et jour, ou jour et nuit.  
La magie de Fye pour Kurogané, c'était Fye lui-même, et tout ce qu'il offrait de lui sans la moindre défiance. Un jardin secret, mais partagé. Le goût de vivre que le brun voyait grandir chaque fois un peu plus dans les yeux du blond, le rendant fier d'y être pour quelque chose et lui procurant cette exaltation, cette sensation d'invulnérabilité que n'importe quel combat n'avait jamais pu lui donner, parce qu'il y manquait ce sentiment qu'autrefois pourtant Kurogané accusait _d'affaiblir_ les cœurs.

Le sourire de Fye, c'était la seule vraie magie aux yeux de Kurogané.

Et ce soir-là, il illuminait toute la pièce bien mieux que les quelques bien pâles bougies placées dans un coin. Sa peau claire contrastait avec les draps carmins dans lesquels il était paisiblement étendu, une étincelle calme brillant dans ses yeux au même rythme que son souffle régulier traversait ce sourire, ce sourire qu'il ne pouvait retenir – tellement opposé à cet ancien sourire qu'il ne pouvait supporter -, expression satisfaite et langoureuse d'après l'amour.

Il regardait Kurogané, allongé tout contre lui, jouer sans trop y penser avec une de ses mèches blondes qu'il avait relâchées et qui auréolaient son visage plus beau que jamais. Son silence suffisait, car les yeux avec lesquels il regardait le brun, c'était bien lui. Et en répondant légèrement au nouveau sourire qu'il lui offrait, Kurogané se pencha pour l'embrasser encore. Quoi d'autre que de la magie pouvait créer aussi souvent un sourire spontané et sincère sur le visage de ce guerrier si renfermé ?

- Dis Kuro-chan… murmura presque Fye comme le brun se rallongeait sur le dos, l'attirant contre lui.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas de vive voix. Comme le blond venait pencher sa tête blonde au-dessus de lui, il lui adressa simplement un regard interrogateur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Tomoyo-hime a enroulé du fil rouge autour d'une de tes mèches de cheveux et autour de mon doigt ? reprit alors Fye en soulignant ses paroles d'un geste vers ladite mèche par ledit doigt. Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ?

Kurogané se pétrifia. Il avait oublié le coup que lui avait fait la princesse, pour le forcer à « accélérer les choses » comme elle disait… Et c'était réussi, maintenant que le mage était intrigué, il n'allait certainement pas réussir à le faire passer à autre chose. Comprenant que c'était donc maintenant… Ou jamais… Kurogané fit mine de réfléchir pour tenter de préparer une stratégie de secours. Du rouge fit cette fois son apparition sur ses joues en les teintant légèrement, et il répondit tant bien que mal :

- C'est le fil rouge du Destin…  
- Du Destin ? répéta Fye en penchant délicatement la tête, faisant danser quelques unes de ses mèches blondes. C'est-à-dire ?  
- C'est… Hum… Une vieille légende selon laquelle les euh… Comment dire… Deux personnes, tu sais… Faites l'une pour l'autre, tout ça…  
- Les âmes sœurs ? proposa le blond, amusé par la timidité soudaine de son gros dur de ninja.  
- Ouais voilà… Que les âmes sœurs sont reliées par un fil invisible, le fil rouge du Destin…

Très intéressé par la nouvelle, Fye approcha pensivement son doigt, où était enroulé du fil, de la mèche de Kurogané, jouant à lier les deux traces de rouge.

- Mh… Alors, si Tomoyo-hime a fait ça, ça veut dire…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, invitant d'un regard Kurogané à compléter– de ces regards auxquels le ninja ne pouvait même pas rêver résister.

- Humph… ça veut dire… commença laborieusement ce dernier en détournant son propre regard, espérant peut-être détourner aussi sa rougeur qui s'accentuait. C'est une manière de signifier que… Deux personnes sont destinées à… A vivre ensemble… - il prit une courte respiration – Semarierparcequ'ellesnepeuventpasvivrel'unesansl'autre.

Il sentit qu'il rougissait à présent furieusement. Il fit en sorte d'éviter de croiser le regard de Fye, mais c'était chose bien difficile puisqu'il se tenait littéralement _sur_ lui… En soupirant, il réalisa qu'en plus, il s'était coincé tout seul en attirant le blond vers lui, et qu'il n'avait absolument pas le cœur à le repousser pour se sortir de ce « pétrin ». Surtout que Fye, à présent, souriait plus que jamais, amusé par l'attitude de son ninja, et une étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

- Tu peux me répéter ça plus lentement Kuro-min ? insista-t-il en cherchant à croiser les yeux rouges.

Il y parvint, et le ninja ne pouvait plus échapper aux beaux yeux vairons du blond. Il se dit qu'il était ridicule, à repousser « le moment » depuis si longtemps maintenant, et d'essayer de le repousser encore. Il prit la main de Fye à laquelle était attaché le fil rouge pour se donner du courage, et reprit comme il put :

- A se marier… Et…  
- Et ?

Alors seulement, Kurogané vit ce qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis des jours… Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Japon et que les éléments semblaient enclins à les laisser vivre en paix… Depuis que l'un et l'autre s'étaient remis de leurs blessures… Depuis qu'ils se laissaient mutuellement s'approcher…

Un Fye qui n'attendait que ça, que les quelques mots d'une promesse implicite mais puissante, la respiration retenue et les yeux remplis d'une attente pleine d'espoir.

- Fye… souffla-t-il, et il lui sembla que le blond s'accrochait à ses lèvres.  
- Oui ?  
- Le fil rouge, c'est…

Il prit une grande aspiration, tandis que Fye ne respirait même plus.

- C'est parce que je voulais te demander de m'épouser.

Et c'était dit. Le silence reprit ses droits incontestables dans la chambre, et muré dans son angoisse, à nouveau Kurogané ne voyait plus, attendant la réponse à laquelle il n'osait même pas croire. Il ne voyait plus, que Fye reprenait enfin sa respiration, qu'il lui semblait que son cœur se remettait à battre, qu'il avait l'impression de renaître… Et que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

- Kurogané…

En entendant son prénom murmuré en entier, le ninja releva vivement la tête et, à sa grande stupeur, vit des larmes couler sur les joues de Fye, pour atteindre son sourire le plus… Magique.

- Tu… En as mis du temps…

Au bord de la panique, Kurogané se redressa pour mieux prendre Fye dans ses bras, essuyant d'un geste mal assuré ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je… Ne savais pas, si tu voudrais t'attacher à quelqu'un, à… A moi.

Un rire léger et cristallin s'échappa des lèvres du blond.

- Tu es bête, Kuro-myu, fit-il en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Je suis attaché à toi… Depuis le tout début.

Il releva alors la tête pour regarder le brun dans les yeux, et pour ce dernier, ce fut encore de la magie qui traversa ses lèvres :

- La réponse est « Oui ». Je veux t'épouser, et vivre avec toi _pour toujours_ aux yeux de tous, parce que vivre, je n'y arrive pas sans toi.

L'instant qui suivit fut un baiser, empli du soulagement qu'éprouvent deux âmes sœurs qui hésitaient encore à faire confiance en ce fil rouge… Alors qu'il les avait toujours relié à l'instant même où leurs regards se croisaient pour la première fois.

Il est de ces choses que l'on sait, mais qu'il est difficile de dire, alors qu'il est nécessaire de les dire. Ainsi un _Je t'aime_ murmuré par l'un fit bondir le cœur de l'autre, alors qu'en réalité… Ils le savaient tous deux déjà très bien.

D'ailleurs, pas si loin de leurs baisers, une petite princesse répondant au nom de Tomoyo souriait à une femme dont l'image était renvoyée sur un mur par l'un des Mokona.

- Ce doit être fait maintenant je pense, disait justement Tomoyo.  
- Oui… répondit la Sorcière des Dimensions, et un sourire énigmatique et doux étira ses lèvres en réponse. Le Destin peut à nouveau reprendre son cours initial.

Mokona sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à atterrir sur les genoux de la princesse.

- Alors Kurogané et Fye vont se marier ? s'écria la bestiole.  
- Oui, Kurogané s'est enfin décidé, répondit-elle, mais chut… S'il apprend que tu es déjà au courant il va s'énerver, tu sais comment il est…  
- Oui ! Mokona sait ! Kurogané est un grand timide ! Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs !

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire, leur victime ne se doutant pas le moins du monde qu'il était leur sujet de conversation actuel. Mais Tomoyo reprit tout de même son sérieux.

- Mais il a besoin de Fye-san… Comme Fye-san a besoin de lui. Il était important que cela soit exprimé entre eux par une promesse… Et cette promesse agit sous la forme du mariage.

Sous le charme, Mokona sautilla de plus belle, en ponctuant chacun de ses bonds de :

- Oui ! Mokona savait ! Kuro-wan et Fye sont heureux tous les deux ! Et il va y avoir une grande fête ! Mokona boira du saké !  
- J'espère qu'ils vont vite nous l'annoncer, dit en riant la jeune princesse. Ou Mokona va avoir du mal à se retenir !  
- J'espère aussi, répondit Yuuko. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre indéfiniment le saké !

Tomoyo, attendrie et songeuse, regarda un instant Mokona et la Sorcière des Dimensions émettre des projets pleins de saké pour le mariage.

- Yuuko-san, finit-elle cependant par dire, Kurogané et Fye auraient-ils pu ne jamais se rencontrer ?  
- Que veux-tu dire ? répondit la Sorcière d'un sourire qui en disait pourtant bien plus.  
- Ils sont chacun nés dans un monde différent après tout… C'est étrange de se dire que Fei Wong Reed aura peut-être contribué à réunir deux âmes sœurs, sans le savoir et par hasard.

Le sourire de Yuuko s'agrandit.

- Le Hasard n'est pas de ce monde… Ni d'aucun autre. Deux âmes sœurs finissent toujours par se rencontrer, dans un monde ou dans un autre.  
- Alors il peut exister d'autres Fye et d'autres Kurogané dans d'autres mondes, et qui se rencontrent aussi ? demanda Mokona. Et si c'est plus difficile pour eux ?  
- Allons Mokona…

Son regard se perdit rêveusement dans le vide.

- Tu sais bien que le fil rouge du Destin n'admet aucune discussion…

--

**NdlA bis :** Bien, le prologue est installé. J'ai volontairement repris le thème du fil rouge, parce que c'est lui qui finalement nous emmènera le plus loin… Et qui donc me donnera beaucoup plus d'AU à faire !

J'espère que ledit prologue ne vous aura pas barbé… Et j'espère aussi à bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Et le jour reviendra

**Anthology**

**NdlA :** Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez la foi malgré mes abominables retards, et je ne vous en serai jamais assez reconnaissante TT Néanmoins, vous voici prêts à entrer en plein dans le premier chapitre de l'Anthology… Et comme prévu, c'est une bien longue histoire.  
**Avertissements :** Premier AU/UA, rating T.  
**Encore une note et j'arrête :** Je sais que j'avais prévu « Enchantement » pour cette anthologie AU, mais finalement, vu sa longueur, j'ai préféré ne pas en faire un One-shot.

**Réponses au reviews :**

Martelca : Aaah, désolée ! Je reviendrai sur cet univers là par la suite, mais je ne m'attarderai pas sur l'annonce de leur mariage ! J'espère que tu aimeras quand même la suite…

Anders Andrew : Mais qui dit prologue dit épilogue ;)

Na-chan : Uhuhu. J'me souviens plus tellement j'ai du retard, mais je crois qu'on s'est tout dit par mail :p

Fyelizu : Merci à toi

Sana-chan : Merci :)

Shmi : Ahem, j'espère que tu n'étais pas troptrop impatiente… #honte#

Ncislacrymosa : Le mariage, quand c'est KuroFai, c'est pas vraiment la même chose, ne ? :)

Zo-chan : Ouais, je vais me reverser un peu angst pour changer :D

Merci à vous toutes !

**Cette fic a (en vrai) été écrite en cadeau à ma chère Na-chan :3  
****JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MISS !  
****Que le KuroFye soit sur toi !**

(oui, en gros, c'est elle qui fait avancer cette fic, j'me rends compte…)

-

--

**Et le jour reviendra**

…_Aucune discussion… _

Kurogané releva brusquement la tête. Personne. Alors il fixa l'obscurité tout autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose ayant pu être à l'origine de ce bruit… Car il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait bien entendu une voix… Une voix féminine, il lui semblait. Mais il ne vit rien. Rien que la nuit, des arbres et de la terre boueuse. Rien que le décor nauséeux, fade et piétiné de la guerre. Peut-être qu'il devenait fou. C'était bien le moment.

En soupirant, il détendit sa main qui s'était crispée sur son arme. Comme ça. Par réflexe. Par ce foutu réflexe qu'il avait tous les jours, parce que la guerre, c'était ça : des réflexes meurtriers. Tu ne sais pas d'où sort l'ordre de tirer sur le type en face de toi, mais il existe, alors tu réfléchis pas, tu cherches pas, tu tires. C'est la guerre, bordel.

Kurogané ne put réprimer un grognement à cette pensée. La guerre… Il se demandait bien ce qu'il foutait là. Il devenait véritablement fou. La preuve, il croyait entendre une voix de _femme_, et c'était limite s'il ne se mettait pas en joue. Etre de garde pour éviter une attaque surprise, d'accord. Tirer sur une femme… Bon, et puis d'où il la sortait, cette bonne femme ? Il lui semblait bien avoir entendu quelque chose… Encore que, à vrai dire, cette voix, c'était comme si elle venait de loin… De très loin… Une sorte d'écho. …

Le brun sursauta. C'était bien le moment de prolonger des rêveries. Un _vrai_ bruit venait de se faire entendre. Et ce n'était pas comme si tout un chacun entretenait des pensées pacifiques, pendant la guerre.

- Qui va là ? fit-il. Ami ou ennemi ?

Mais il n'entendit plus rien. Cette fois, Kurogané jura. Il devenait totalement paranoïaque. Et puis merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, de la guerre ? Il n'avait que dix-huit ans. Il ne savait encore presque rien de la vie, et du jour au lendemain, on lui avait mis une arme entre les mains, quelques phrases dans la tête, et il côtoyait la mort tous les jours… Toutes les nuits…

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur. Il était bien trop fier… Et puis, surtout, comme les autres soldats, la peur faisait tellement partie de sa vie quotidienne qu'il ne la remarquait même plus. La peur, c'était le réveil d'une très courte nuit par des tirs en rafales venant de nulle part. La peur, c'était le cri de l'homme horriblement blessé, à qui il manquait un membre, ou même plusieurs, et qui hurlait qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ mourir. La peur, c'était ces corps connus et inconnus qui tombaient alors qu'on courrait sans savoir exactement où. La peur, c'était ces « on dit », les rumeurs que l'on se racontait entre soldats, que les nazis feraient des expériences avec les juifs, qu'on tuerait les vieux pour faire du savon, qu'on ferait aux enfants ce que l'on faisait aux hommes sans distinction, que l'on vendrait sa mère pour une tranche de pain, et que l'être humain était devenu fou… La peur, c'était l'Homme.

Et là, il faisait nuit, et il n'y avait personne. Kurogané s'assit sur un gros rocher oublié là, ou envoyé là par une explosion quelconque. Pour lui, il lui semblait que la nuit était tombée déjà quand on était venu tuer ses parents chez lui. Non, pour lui, ce n'était pas des rumeurs. Il subissait la guerre comme on subit la nuit : en attendant le jour, tout en sachant qu'il n'arrivera pas de sitôt. Et comme parfois, lorsqu'il fait vraiment très sombre, et que l'on commence à avoir peur que le jour ne revienne jamais plus. Kurogané, déjà, n'y croyait plus.

- Ah…

Kurogané bondit sur ses jambes. Cette fois, oh non, cette fois il n'avait pas rêvé. Quelqu'un était là.

- Qui est là ? Rugit-il.

Sans se contenter d'attendre la réponse, et le fusil serré entre ses mains, il s'avança vers les buissons d'où était venu le bruit. Devait-il donner l'alerte ? C'était peut-être le mieux, l'intrus serait immanquablement coincé, et… Kurogané se figea. Et tué ? Ou torturé avant ? Hé bien…

- Qui est là ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix moins affirmée.  
- C'est moi…

La voix était douce, fragile, épuisée, et en même temps extraordinairement décidée, bien qu'émettant quelque chose d'assez incongru. « C'est moi » ?! Qui ça, « moi » ? Il n'y avait pas de « moi », pendant la guerre, rien que des « nous » ou des « eux ».

- S'il te plaît…

Cette fois, Kurogané resta figé.

- S'il te plaît… Je ne veux de mal… A personne… S'il te plaît, aide-moi.

Car cette fois, on lui demandait de l'aide, naturellement. Comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'il puisse le faire.

Et sans plus se poser de questions, Kurogané se pencha vers le jeune garçon blond qui essayait de ramper dans les fourrés, après avoir posé l'arme à terre. Ce n'était pas un réflexe.

--

Pour Kurogané, c'était un ange. Le jeune blond qu'il avait ramassé comme un oiseau blessé dans un buisson avait beau saigner, être accablé par la fatigue, les traces de coups et la faim, à ses yeux, il était un ange tombé du ciel. Peut-être parce que quelque part, il ne voulait plus croire que quoi que ce soit d'humain puisse être beau. Ou peut-être tout simplement parce que malgré sa maigreur, ses haillons, le sang, les bleus et les cernes sous ses yeux, le blond correspondait à toutes les idées que l'on pouvait se faire d'un ange.

Il s'appelait « Fye ». Il le lui avait dit. Ses mèches blondes étaient l'auréole du plus beau visage qui soit. Et ses immenses yeux bleus, dans lesquels le cosmos et toutes ses étoiles se concentraient, contrastaient avec le champ de mort environnant d'une manière tellement forte que c'en était douloureux.

Mais il n'était pas venu à l'idée de Kurogané qu'il l'aidait pour ses beaux yeux. Non. Il risquait littéralement sa vie en cachant Fye à l'écart du camp militaire et autant que possible d'une éventuelle attaque, en le soignant, le nourrissant et en lui parlant naturellement, mais pas pour sa beauté. C'était un sentiment bizarre. Mais c'était pour _lui_.

--

- Tu es Allemand, non ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as tout de suite parlé en anglais ?  
- Je t'ai entendu parler anglais, il me semblait… J'étais pas sûr… J'ai essayé…  
- Mais d'où tu viens ? Tu n'es pas un soldat.  
- Je me suis échappé d'un camp.  
- … Alors ça existe.  
- Tu en doutais ?  
- Pas vraiment. Comme tout le monde. Je faisais semblant.  
- Moi aussi… Avant…  
- Tu es juif ?  
- Moi ? Non.  
- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'a enfermé ?  
- J'ai abrité une amie. Elle était juive.

- Tu risques beaucoup toi aussi, si tu me caches… Après tout, tu es Américain. Je suis Allemand. Nous sommes ennemis.  
- Tais-toi et bois. Tu as la gorge desséchée, idiot.

--

Une lueur s'était allumée dans la nuit, depuis que Kurogané avait trouvé Fye. C'était celle dans les yeux de ce dernier, chaque fois qu'il venait le voir en cachette, pour partager avec lui nourriture, pansements, souvenirs et réflexions. Le brun sentait en lui l'irrésistible envie d'aller s'y brûler les ailes. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il faisait, en fait.

--

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom…  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui. Tu m'as parlé un peu de toi, mais tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom. Depuis deux jours.  
- Ah. Désolé. Je m'appelle Kurogané.  
- Kurogané…

- Comment tu as pu oublier de me dire ton nom…

- C'est tellement chou, Kuro-chou !  
- C'EST QUOI CE SURNOM ?!  
- Chuuuut, Kuro-cri !

Il avait regretté l'espace de deux secondes uniquement d'avoir dit son nom, qu'il n'était pas habitué à donner pour autre chose qu'un devoir civique quelconque. Mais le rire cristallin et léger de Fye valait de bien plus grands sacrifices que celui d'abandonner son nom à d'innombrables surnoms ridicules…

Peu de temps après, Fye lui avait donné le nom de l'amie juive qu'il avait cachée. _Sakura_… Ils étaient restés silencieux longtemps ensuite, n'ayant pas besoin d'exprimer ce qu'ils découvraient tous deux à cet instant, combien un simple prénom pouvait parfois représenter toute la douleur du monde.

--

Il risquait plus que jamais sa vie. Mais pour la première fois depuis que la guerre avait commencée, il sentait que ça en valait la peine. _Vraiment_ la peine.

Lui et Fye étaient tout à fait conscients qu'ils s'en sortaient avec beaucoup de chance. Tout d'abord, parce que le campement connaissait une période de plus en plus calme sans mobilisation - les allemands semblaient commencer à renoncer -, garantissant un peu plus de sécurité à Fye et permettant à Kurogané de s'éclipser plus souvent. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas disparaître trop souvent, de crainte d'éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades puis de ses supérieurs, mais… Il n'avait l'impression de ne vivre qu'une fois à ses côtés. Aux côtés de Fye. Une torche restait allumée dans la nuit, et c'était Fye qui la tenait.

Alors, Kurogané encourait beaucoup de risques, les uns après les autres, et seule la chance le préservait. Il avait subtilisé plusieurs couvertures, pour que, même si la chaleur revenait, Fye n'ait pas à craindre le froid dans sa cachette, cette espèce de cavité creusée dans la montagne qui abritait déjà la base. Il était même allé jusqu'à récupérer des vêtements, certes trop grands et trop larges pour Fye qui avait pourtant repris un poids presque honnête, mais qui au moins le couvrait plus que ses haillons déchirés et tachés de sang.

Un peu comme s'il soignait un oiseau blessé, en somme.

--

- Tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend, après la guerre ?  
- Pas vraiment.  
- Et tes parents ?  
- Morts.  
- …Ah… La guerre…  
- Non. Des types dont j'ai jamais rien su. Ils sont arrivés, un jour, à la maison, et ils ont tiré sur mon père. Puis sur ma mère.  
- C'est horrible…  
- … Mh. On a tendance à vouloir nous faire croire, après, qu'il n'y a des enfoirés que derrière nos frontières.  
- C'est pour ça que tu ne me considères pas comme un ennemi ?

- Kuro ?  
- Tais-toi et laisse-moi finir de te refaire le bandage, sinon je t'étrangle avec.  
- Oui Kuro-chou.

--

La nuit, c'était à ce moment-là qu'il venait le plus souvent. Que Kurogané soit de garde ou non, il se débrouillait pour que personne ne le voie s'éclipser. Fye était toujours heureux quand il arrivait ; même dans la nuit, surtout dans la nuit, il pouvait voir ses yeux s'allumer. Parfois, ils ne parlaient pas, Fye ne s'amusait plus à le titiller un peu, Kurogané ne râlait plus, et ils se contentaient de rester l'un près de l'autre. L'un contre l'autre. C'était aussi bien. Du moment qu'ils avaient l'assurance de la présence de l'autre.

La première fois que leurs mains se frôlèrent, lentement, sans nécessité, Kurogané goûta à la chaleur du blond, qui avait pourtant l'air d'avoir toujours froid. Alors, après quelques courtes secondes d'hésitation, il entoura ses épaules de son bras fort, et le serra contre lui, pour qu'il « garde un peu de chaleur ». Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait plus s'en passer, après ça.

Ils traversèrent ainsi des nuits, et des nuits. Lorsque le jour pâle arrivait - le jour arrivait toujours pâle -, Fye dormait, blotti contre Kurogané. Et rien ne lui paraissait plus normal. Rien ne faisait autant de sens que Kurogané serrant Fye dans ses bras, quand la rumeur environnante de la guerre bourdonnait sans cesse.

Kurogané oubliait de plus en plus souvent son arme.

--

Parfois, il y avait de la tension entre eux.

- Comment tu peux encore avoir confiance en eux ?! Ils ont tué ton frère !  
- C'est à cause de _moi_ s'il est mort !  
- Il a cherché à te sauver des balles, c'est évident ! La fusillade n'avait rien à voir avec toi !  
- Si ! Si je n'étais pas sorti à ce moment, alors que je _savais_ qu'il y avait une rafle, il… Il…  
- Fye, arrête ! Ce n'est _pas_ ta faute !  
- Si !  
- Fye !

- … Tu n'as pas foi en toi, mais tu es prêt encore à croire en l'être humain ?

- Fye…  
- Toi aussi, tu es un être humain.  
- … Et toi aussi.

Parfois, il arrivait qu'ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, comme un naufragé à un radeau.

--

Kurogané ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque Fye l'embrassa. C'était un baiser léger, si léger qu'il n'en restait qu'un souffle, sitôt ses lèvres retirées. Au loin, on pouvait entendre des grondements et des explosions, et pourtant, le monde pouvait bien finir de s'écrouler tout autour d'eux, la seule peur intense et douloureuse qui envahissait le bleu du regard de Fye était celle d'être repoussé par le brun.

C'était totalement absurde.

Et lorsqu'ils firent désespérément l'amour à même le sol, à quelque pas de la base militaire, c'était aussi tellement absurde que personne n'en sut jamais rien.

--

- Kuro…  
- Mh…  
- Tu crois que la guerre va bientôt s'arrêter ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je pense. Le camp allemand faiblit devant nos forces. Et puis, il faudra bien, un jour.  
- Un jour…

- Kuro…  
- Ouais…  
- … Est-ce… Mh… Tu crois que…  
- Hé ? Fye ?  
- Je t'aime.

--

Les jours passaient, et la peur envahissait Fye, chaque fois un peu plus. Bien des choses avaient changées en lui, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kurogané. Avant, il n'avait pas peur de mourir, parce que c'était comme s'il était déjà mort, comme s'il ne connaissait que la mort à dix-sept ans.

A présent, il était caché et isolé, mais quelqu'un le protégeait. Kurogané prenait des risques énormes pour le protéger. Et au fond, c'était comme si le soldat, pourtant d'ordinaire si terre à terre, n'en avait plus cure. Pourtant, les questions et les doutes ne manquaient pas : et si les allemands attaquaient à nouveau ? et s'ils gagnaient ? et si on nous découvrait ? et même si la guerre se termine, comment ferons-nous pour être encore ensemble ?

Alors Fye avait peur. Une peur horrible de la mort, quand elle avait été son seul compagnon pendant plusieurs années. Une peur si troublante que lorsque Kurogané lui faisait l'amour, il le serrait avec une force désespérée contre lui, et des larmes noyaient son beau visage. Parce qu'il se sentait vivant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, parce que pour la première fois depuis _si_ longtemps, on pouvait lui arracher quelque chose qu'il possédait, et qui était très précieux.

--

- Kurogané… Peut-être que je devrais partir…  
- De qu… Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Si tu pars d'ici, maintenant, tu n'as qu'une chance sur des millions de ne pas être découvert !  
- Mais si je reste…  
- Ecoute, on trouvera un moyen, je te le jure. Il y aura bien un moment où chaque soldat américain n'aura plus l'ordre de tirer sur un allemand dès qu'il en voit un, et alors, comme la guerre sera terminée, on pourra partir. Loin. Et tous les deux.

--

Le bruit courait de plus en plus. La fin de la guerre approchait. Kurogané le disait à Fye, et l'excitation gagnait les deux jeunes gens comme ils commençaient à parler de leur vie, _sans_ la guerre. L'un et l'autre réalisaient qu'ils ne l'envisageaient pas sans l'autre, mais cela était loin de les gêner. Pour eux, c'était comme veiller ensemble, blottis sous la même couverture, en attendant que le jour se lève. Ils vivraient ensemble. Ils découvriraient le monde ensemble, croyant dur comme fer désormais que le monde pouvait être beau, et grand, et rien qu'à eux. Oui, la nuit allait partir.

--

Et puis, on les découvrit. Peut-être que la chance ne pouvait pas durer.

Fye n'avait pas compris où ce camion les emmenait. Les Américains parlaient trop vite pour lui. Kurogané avait toujours fait attention à être compréhensible, avec lui.

Pourtant, le brun lui tenait la main. Fermement, et tendrement à la fois. Fye leva ses grands yeux interrogateurs vers lui, et il vit ce très rare et très doux sourire sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Il était confiant. Alors, lui aussi. Il posa sa tête blonde sur l'épaule forte, et écouta les chaos du véhicule.

Ce camion ne revint jamais.

Tomba-t-il dans une embuscade allemande désespérée, ou passa-t-il sur une mine, oubliée là ? Cela, personne ne le sut jamais. Lorsqu'il y a la guerre, des gens meurent, et on ne sait pas toujours pourquoi. On sait rarement pourquoi.

Mais lorsque les alliés arrivèrent sur place, ils ne trouvèrent que les corps des deux soldats chargés de l'escorte. L'un d'eux était blessé et inconscient, mais vivant. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits à l'hôpital et qu'on l'interrogea, tout ce qu'il put dire fut qu'il était arrivé une grande lumière dans la nuit. Du réfugié allemand et du soldat américain accusé de traîtrise que l'on comptait séparer à l'arrivée pour les juger, on ne retrouva jamais la trace.

Cependant, on retrouva parmi les débris du camion une espèce de fil rouge. On y avait fait un nœud. Personne ne comprit sa signification, et le fil resta, oublié, dans la nature. Quant à la « grande lumière dans la nuit », personne non plus ne comprit que le jour était tout simplement revenu, comme la guerre était finie.

Parce que le jour, oh, toujours après les ténèbres le jour reviendra…

…_Aucune discussion… _

--

**NdlA bis :** Si vous relevez des incohérences historiques, ne faites pas attention ; J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour éviter ça, mais rien que pour les prénoms déjà, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose (du style, je sais que Kurogané et Sakura, c'est plus japonais qu'américain et allemand, mais le monde de la fiction n'a pas de limite, ok ? TT).

L'AU est, qui plus est je l'admets, un peu spécial. Des avis ? #tremblote#


	3. Le Fou de l'Empereur Part I

**Anthology**

**NdlA :** Cet AU a été écrit spécialement pour l'anniversaire de Hachikou, alias Hachi-la-sadique - oui oui, c'est bien l'auteur de Cage ! Le thème a été choisi par elle, et j'espère que la manière dont je l'ai traité lui plaira…

NOYEUX NANNIVERSAIRE HACHIKOU !

(Plus d'une semaine plus tard, pardon TT)  
**Avertissements :** Troisième AU/UA, rating T. Attention, c'est très, très long. Prévoyez 20/30 pages word en comptant les deux parties.

**Réponses au reviews :  
**Na-chan : Encore une fois, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé :3 Et oui, la guerre, ça fait mal, et en plus, ça se soigne pas.  
Lupuline : #tend un mouchoir# Merci beaucoup ! Mais ne sois pas si triste, voyons, tu as plusieurs façons de voir les choses, à la fin…  
Butterflyellow : La seconde guerre mondiale est un sujet assez difficile à manier, je dois dire… ; Tellement que je suis bien rassurée, même en étant restée vague dans le sujet, que tu aies accroché :)  
Lodoiska : #larmes aux yeux aussi# Uh… Moi aussi je suis émue du coup, mince, je sais plus quoi dire TT Merci.  
ichigolove1 : Oooh ça c'est marrant ! Figure-toi que j'ai écrit ce one-shot avec (du) Chopin en musique de fond ! Tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus juste :) Et oui, il y en aura d'autres, mais « comme ça », c'est à condition que tu les apprécies également… #croise les doigts#  
Sanashiya : Uhuhu plus prolifique que d'habitude, c'est vrai. Mais c'est drôlement soulageant de mettre (enfin) sur papier (ou presque) un peu des histoires qu'on a dans la tête, en fait ! (Ça pèse moins lourd et y a plus de place pour le strict nécessaire) Pour en revenir à la fic, oui, c'est certain que le prologue n'a pas vraiment pu t'aider à te remettre dans le bain uhuhu. Bon, en même temps, si je traînais moins, t'éprouverais pas le besoin de te remettre dans le bain et tu te souviendrais qu'il s'agit d'une fic à chap… Bref. Ahem. Oh, et tu as bien lu ce qu'il fallait lire :)

Thanks to all of you ! #bow#

--

_- Ce n'est pas la peine._

_Le petit blond se tourna lentement vers son frère jumeau. Le souffle leur manquait à tous les deux, et pourtant ce dernier répéta :_

_- Ce n'est… Pas la peine… _

_Le premier scruta en silence ces traits bien connus déformés par la douleur, et ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Rien à dire. Il avait raison. Alors une agitation frénétique s'empara de lui, et il rit, il rit - un rire à travers les larmes, aussi démantelé que son esprit, au moment où son frère laissa échapper un dernier souffle entre ses bras._

_Lorsqu'il cessa, les ténèbres étaient déjà là. _

**Le Fou de l'Empereur  
**Première Partie

Le soleil se levait sur les plaines du royaume de Suwa. Kurogané le vit commencer sa lente ascension, comme il avait vu la lune déchoir toute la nuit durant. Le sommeil n'avait pu atteindre ses sombres et profondes pensées - à quoi pense-t-on, pendant toute une nuit ? Il soupira. Il prenait enfin conscience de sa fatigue, accrue par la sensation d'avoir le visage crispé en un froncement de sourcils depuis des heures, déjà. Déjà.

S'appuyant un peu plus contre le chambranle de l'épaisse fenêtre, il laissa son regard s'intéresser vraiment à ce qu'il voyait. Les plaines… Les villages… La forêt… L'ensemble paraissait si paisible. Rien, de si loin, ne permettait de voir les ravages de la guerre. Une guerre qui durait depuis déjà longtemps, et pourquoi ?

Ashura…

Kurogané serra les dents en pensant au roi de Céles. Celui que l'on appelait son ennemi direct, même si le brun n'avait que très rarement eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Il ne prenait vraisemblablement pas la peine de suivre ses hommes au combat. Sa personne était trop importante, sûrement. Cependant, pensait Kurogané, lorsqu'on veut quelque chose, il faut s'en donner la peine. Et le seigneur Ashura voulait les terres de Suwa. Peut-être plus que tout autre chose, et au prix de milliers de vies. Mais pas la sienne.

Le brun en était encore là de ses amères réflexions, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent presque par inadvertance sur la grande entrée du château ; un homme était là, un homme aux cheveux très blonds, qui semblait parlementer avec deux gardes ; et même s'il ne devait s'agir que d'un voyageur demandant asile, il était naturel qu'il se heurte à certaines difficultés, les temps n'étant pas assez sûrs pour accueillir à bras ouverts le premier venu. En se montrant plus que réticents, les gardes ne faisaient qu'obéir à ses propres ordres… Et pourtant, Kurogané ne put se désintéresser de la scène se jouant en bas. Il était trop tard. Il avait commencé à détailler ledit voyageur.

Seul, sans aucune troupe, ni la moindre monture, pas même un instrument de musique, il était bien difficile de lui attribuer une fonction au premier coup d'œil. A ses vêtements simples quoique de bonne qualité, il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'un simple vagabond, et il tenait dans sa main droite un bâton tordu. Mais même de loin, il exerçait une étrange fascination, et cela n'était pas seulement dû à la beauté de ses traits. Le brun eut l'impression de reconnaître sur son visage très pâle les signes d'une longue errance. Des signes qui faisaient que malgré ses gesticulations énergiques et son grand sourire joyeux, une ombre était installée dans son regard - rendant celui-ci d'une telle profondeur, que lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la tour d'où l'observait Kurogané, ce dernier eut l'impression de franchir la distance qui les séparait pour se noyer dans un océan de doutes, de blessures, de pleurs et d'incertitudes.

Puis le contact fut rompu. Kurogané mit quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était parce que le blond venait de re-plaquer un sourire sur son visage. Il mit moins de temps pour appeler son valet.

- Mon roi ? Interrogea celui-ci.  
- Fais entrer le voyageur qui s'est présenté aux portes du château.

-

Tout s'était finalement avéré plutôt facile. Trop facile ? Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire des démonstrations. Encore innocemment surpris, Fye suivait un valet un peu raide à travers d'interminables couloirs, qui, plus pour leur nombre que pour leur luminosité, ressemblaient assez à ceux de chez lui. Enfin. A ceux du château de Céles. A ceux du royaume où il vivait. De là à dire « chez lui »… ? Parce qu'il avait encore son sourire d'apparat plaqué sur les lèvres, Fye laissa s'échapper un petit rire amer entre celles-ci plutôt qu'un soupir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il valait toujours mieux rire. Et lorsque le valet se retourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur, presque choqué, le blond lui offrit un autre sourire d'excuse, et il se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à leur si compliqué itinéraire. Il devait se demander ce que le roi pouvait bien vouloir à ce vagabond déjanté. Et à vrai dire, le « vagabond déjanté » se le demandait également.

Tant de nuits passées à s'imaginer et se passer et se repasser milles et un plans pour se rapprocher au maximum du roi de Suwa, et finalement, celui-ci voulait le voir avant même qu'il réussisse à poser un pied dans l'enceinte du château ! Etait-ce donc le roi en question qui l'observait depuis une tour ? Il avait également passé bien des nuits à essayer de l'imaginer lui-même. D'après Seigneur Ashura, il était jeune, car il avait dû prendre la succession de ses parents bien plus tôt que prévu. Morts, paraît-il. Pendant la guerre. La guerre ? La guerre. Mais Seigneur Ashura n'avait pas donné plus de détails, et Fye n'osait jamais continuer une discussion qu'il jugeait terminée.

En tous les cas, si c'était bien lui qu'il avait vu, le roi Kurogané n'était rien de tout ce que Fye s'était imaginé… Il était bien mieux. Mieux ? Oui, mieux, enfin… Pas que cela ait une quelconque importance, mais au moins, pendant toutes ces nuits à y penser, il avait toujours fini par s'endormir et en oublier de cauchemarder.

Puis, le valet s'arrêta devant une large porte, l'ouvrit, et le cœur du blond ne se mit pas à battre plus fort. Il était toujours mortellement calme. Puis il le fit s'introduire dans une grande pièce lumineuse et chaleureuse, et Fye alla se poster droit devant l'homme brun aux yeux rouges.

- Bien le bonjour à toi, ô roi des vertes plaines de Suwa, dit-il nonchalamment en s'inclinant. Je suis Fye D. Flowright, magicien des royaumes bleus de Céles, et je viens t'offrir mes humbles services.

Même la tête baissée, il pouvait deviner le regard incrédule avec lequel le roi le détaillait. Son fin sourire prit une forme un peu ironique ; tout se passait parfaitement jusqu'ici. Et la réponse ne tarda pas à jaillir.

- Tu te moques de toi, ou tu es tout simplement stupide ?

Fye réprima un rire et se redressa, conscient qu'il devait rester une lueur goguenarde dans ses yeux. Il laissa passer un court silence étudié, pendant lequel les deux hommes s'affrontèrent presque du regard. Fye en profita pour détailler à son tour son vis-à-vis : forte carrure, port fier, cheveux d'ébène, et yeux de feu incandescents… Oui, les habitants de Suwa avaient là un jeune roi très bel homme… Non. Si. Cela devait faire quelque chose d'être serré dans ces bras forts. Le roi était-il tendre, derrière ses sourcils froncés en une perpétuelle colère inconnue ? Mais c'était surtout ses yeux… Ces yeux, d'un rouge sombre pénétrant, qui étaient justement dardés sur le blond, avec une telle insistance, une telle volonté de _voir à travers_… Fye se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Son sourire lui avait échappé.

- Hé bien ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Fye se maudit intérieurement. A se laisser aller dans ses observations stupides, il avait faibli quelques secondes devant le roi. Les yeux rouges ne le quittaient toujours pas, mais il se força à reprendre son sourire et à ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Que voulait-il voir ? Il ne verrait rien. Personne n'en avait le droit. _Personne_.

- Pardonnez-moi, seigneur, dit-il. Peut-être avez-vous du mal à juger de mon honnêteté ?  
- Et pas qu'un peu, répondit le roi en se redressant sur son siège. Tu te présentes aux portes de mon château l'air de rien, viens m'annoncer que tu es de ces magiciens ennemis qui déciment mes troupes avec un grand sourire, et tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je te serre dans mes bras ?

Fye tressailli imperceptiblement en reconnaissant là l'idée qu'il s'était plu à imaginer quelques minutes auparavant, mais répondit néanmoins avec la même assurance :

- J'admets, mon roi, que mon arrivée est particulière. Cependant, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Je viens en effet du pays ennemi. Mais je ne souhaite pas être un ennemi moi-même, et ma place n'a que rarement été sur le champ de bataille.

Le roi Kurogané haussa un sourcil, presque amusé aux paroles du blond.

- Tiens donc ? fit-il. Voudrais-tu me faire croire que tu as fui ton pays et que tu es venu te réfugier ici en toute innocence ?  
- Cela vous paraît donc si improbable, roi de Suwa ?  
- Qui es-tu ?

La question n'admettait pas de détour. Fye haussa les épaules d'un air qui se voulait désabusé, et comme touché à un point sensible. Il ajouta des tremblements dans sa voix, et de la fuite dans son regard.

- L'esclave personnel de… Du seigneur Ashura. Chargé de la protection du palais, et donc de la sienne… Pas un… Espion, comme vous avez l'air de le penser, mon roi. Je ne suis moi-même pas né à Céles.  
- Un esclave d'Ashura, hein…

Fye ne répondit rien de plus, et laissa le roi scruter l'expression troublée toute préparée de son visage. Normalement, celle-ci était parfaite, et même ce roi si perspicace ne pouvait voir au-delà. Mais ce qui fit intérieurement trembler le blond était que le roi ne scrutait pas son visage. Il scrutait son regard. L'intérieur de son regard. Il ne flancha pas ; mais il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée sur ses épaules lorsque le brun répondit enfin :

- Soit. Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Tu peux rester pour le moment, que je voie de quoi tu es capable, « magicien ». On va te conduire à une chambre. Mais ne doute pas une seconde que tu es particulièrement bien surveillé, ajouta-t-il avec un mince, très mince et très rare, sourire.

Fye était soulagé, mais une question demeurait en suspens dans son esprit, qui ne lui permettait pas de trouver un véritable répit. Qu'avait donc vu le roi dans ses yeux pour en arriver à accepter de le croire ? Pour un peu, il aurait mille fois préféré que celui-ci le jette dehors sans pitié, ou le fasse exécuter comme un espion…

Oui, vraiment préféré…

-

Pourquoi en arriver à accepter de le croire ? Un nouveau soir s'apprêtait à recouvrir son royaume, et Kurogané, encore, retournait la question dans sa tête. Bien sûr, il n'était pas resté inactif. Bien sûr, il trouvait des réponses. Mais il ne cessait de revoir le blondinet, et ses réponses avaient des airs de justifications. Qu'avait-il à justifier ? Le fait d'avoir accepté dans l'enceinte même de son château un inconnu, un danger potentiel, très probablement.

Et pourtant. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se laisser aller à cette « faiblesse ». Car c'était une faiblesse : la curiosité. Ou, non, plutôt… Toujours cette même fascination, qui s'était emparé de lui au moment même où le brun avait posé ses yeux sur le jeune magicien. Et la fascination était quelque chose qui s'expliquait très difficilement, au goût du roi. Il n'aimait pas que les choses lui échappent.

L'objet de ses tortures mentales fit alors son entrée dans les appartements royaux, et Kurogané le regarda faire en silence. Il avait passé sa tête blonde d'abord dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, comme le ferait un gamin timide ne comprenant pas sa présence ici ; puis, voyant que le roi le regardait, il se fendit d'un large sourire gêné et se glissa entièrement dans la pièce par ses gestes souples et presque félins. Mais tout cela n'était qu'un jeu d'acteur. Le faux et la préparation dans ses moindres mouvements et esquisses de sourires n'échappaient pas à Kurogané, loin de là. C'était même la première chose qui l'avait frappé lorsque Fye s'était présenté devant lui… Ce contraste énorme entre la fausseté de son comportement, et la sincérité perdue de ses iris profonds, ce gouffre volontairement placé entre son être, et son paraître.

Et pour une raison qui cette fois lui échappait, cela énervait tout particulièrement le jeune roi de Suwa.

C'était un peu le même genre de sentiment qu'éprouve un enfant en voyant la friandise de ses rêves apparaître devant lui, et que quelqu'un la prend avant lui pour la placer en haut, tout en haut d'une étagère dix fois plus grande que lui. Une sorte de frustration, peut-être. Mais en plus violent encore. Si bien que le geste de la tête qu'il fit au blond pour lui indiquer de s'asseoir à sa table ne contenait même pas la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux. Fye en laissa même une esquisse de crainte se peindre sur son beau visage, avant de se rhabiller de son sourire.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir, seigneur ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Kurogané allait répondre à sa question, quand il remarqua que le regard azur se faisait attirer par la nourriture disposée sur la table. Il posa donc une autre question.

- Tu n'as pas demandé à manger aux cuisines ?

Fye eut l'air sincèrement surpris.

- Non Sire, j'ignorais que cela m'était permis.  
- Si je t'ai laissé t'installer au château, même surveillé, ce n'est pas pour t'affamer, soupira Kurogané. Sers-toi.

Cette fois, la surprise du blond était si profonde qu'il en oublia son masque d'acteur. Le roi retint difficilement un sourire de satisfaction à cette vue.

- Mais… Mon roi, ce n'est pas sérieux !  
- Non ? fit Kurogané en haussant un sourcil.  
- Non, enfin, je veux dire… Il ne m'est pas permis de manger à la table du roi ! Rajouta Fye plus fermement, apercevant les yeux rouges briller d'amusement.  
- Tu préfères mourir de faim alors ?

Considérant sûrement que le brun se moquait de lui, Fye arbora une moue boudeuse parfaitement enfantine, qui, malgré sa puérilité, ne dépareillait pas sur son visage fin et pâle, et, après tout, bien jeune. En réalité, cela le rendait presque adorable.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte…_

Le blond avait de toute manière décidé de répondre à l'appel de l'estomac et allait mordre dans une miche de pain, lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement, relevant ses iris incandescents vers Kurogané.

- Quoi encore ? Grogna ce dernier, fâché que tous ces petits contretemps l'empêchent de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Puis l'hésitation craintive qui était passée en un éclair dans ce regard si bleu l'interpella, malgré le sourire postiche qui ferma immédiatement ces yeux en… défense ? Barrage ? Interdiction d'entrer ?

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, seigneur ? demanda aussitôt Fye de sa voix faussement enjouée.

Kurogané ne comprit pas immédiatement, cette méfiance face à ce qui était offert, cette légère crainte, plus légère que la résignation… Mais lorsqu'il comprit, il faillit s'étrangler de colère.

- Aucun paiement, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends, siffla-t-il à la place entre ses dents.

Il avait bien plus à répondre à cela, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il ne dit plus rien, laissant le blond sonder son regard dans un silence tellement perplexe que c'en était dix fois plus énervant. Et puis quoi, s'attendait-il à devoir donner son corps sans discuter, juste pour un morceau de pain ?!

_Visiblement, oui…_

Mais Fye commença à manger. Sans sourire pour une fois, mais sans vraiment se départir de son bouclier pour autant et surtout sans quitter le roi des yeux. Son visage était toujours un théâtre, mais un théâtre où se jouait l'entracte, et l'attente curieuse et intriguée qu'elle symbolisait.

Kurogané n'attendit pas plus longtemps.

- Qu'es-tu venu chercher ici ?  
- L'asile, mon roi, répondit Fye sans hésiter. Et vous offrir mes services en retour.  
- Pour quelle raison trahis-tu ton pays et ton roi ?

Fye pencha légèrement sa tête blonde sur le côté en faisant mine de réfléchir, et avala sa bouchée de pain avant de répondre à l'aide d'un grand sourire dont il avait le secret :

- Je n'ai pas de pays, je suis un esclave. Je n'ai donc rien à trahir.  
- Où es-tu né, si ce n'est pas à Céles ?

Le sourire ne broncha pas, mais l'ombre qui passa dans les yeux d'océan n'échappa pas au jeune seigneur.

- Je l'ignore, mon roi, répondit Fye en haussant légèrement les épaules en signe d'excuse.  
- Tu l'ignores ?  
- Je n'ai pas de souvenirs précis de mon enfance, à part lorsque le marchand d'esclave m'a emmené avec lui.

_Tu mens_, rugit intérieurement Kurogané - il le lisait sur son masque, il le lirait même si le blond se cachait le visage. Fye ne voulait pas lui dire ses origines, et il ignorait pourquoi. Cela l'irritait toujours autant. Et cette histoire d'esclavage, bon sang, s'il s'était enfui de Céles pourquoi se considérait-il encore comme tel ?

- Ne veux-tu pas de moi comme ton magicien personnel, seigneur ? Insista Fye face au silence soudain du brun.

Ce dernier scruta un instant ledit magicien qui avait subtilement insisté sur le « personnel », et dont la beauté était certainement une provocation. Un instant, il repensa à la réaction du blond lorsque celui-ci avait cru devoir payer son pain en nature. Pourquoi diable faisait-il donc cela ? Et surtout, pourquoi diable sentait-il une chaleur sur son visage qui allait en descendant, devant la posture très légèrement déhanchée, juste ce qu'il fallait, du magicien s'étant avancé sur son siège ? Cherchait-il à l'embrouiller définitivement sur son compte ?

Kurogané détourna le regard, presque furieux à l'avance de sa réponse, qu'il ne parvenait à justifier avec des mots.

- Si.

Et cela sonna comme une défaite.

-

Une semaine… Fye était maintenant magicien de Suwa depuis une semaine. Il avait même prêté serment d'allégeance.

Allongé sur son lit, il fixait le haut plafond blanc sans le voir. Un mince sourire de victoire étirait ses lèvres fines, mais il jurait avec la perplexité et la mélancolie de son visage. Une semaine, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir gagné la confiance du roi. Et il _fallait_ qu'il gagne la confiance du roi. Il fallait qu'il en finisse le plus vite possible.

Il n'en était pas bien loin cependant. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur le jeune roi, une attraction bien particulière qui était presque la seule explication à la présence d'un inconnu auprès du trône de Suwa. Mais Fye avait prouvé son allégeance, aux yeux de tous. Il s'était battu. Cela n'avait pas été très difficile : les visages de l'ennemi indiqué par le royaume de Suwa ne lui disaient rien, même s'ils venaient d'un pays où il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie. Mais il s'était battu. Il avait montré qu'il avait choisi son camp. Et cela leur suffisait. A tous. Fye rit. Stupide habitude humaine que de toujours devoir choisir un camp.

Il ferma les yeux, comme fatigué par son propre rire. Pas de camp pour lui, juste l'errance. Toujours. A jamais. Néanmoins… Cela rendait presque difficile ladite attraction du roi pour lui. Attraction qui les rapprochait tous deux au fur et à mesure que Fye laissait le seigneur Kurogané le faire, attraction qui se rendait si envahissante que Fye lui-même se laissait submerger. Il ne pouvait pas gagner son entière confiance en utilisant son personnage, cela, Fye avait fini par le comprendre. Le roi attendait de voir _tout_ ce qu'il était vraiment… Il ne se contenterait jamais de son corps, même s'il le lui offrait. Il voulait… Tout. Trop.

Car il n'y avait qu'un mur très fin entre lui et la confiance du roi. Juste un pas à faire, et le mur serait brisé, et l'objectif premier de Fye serait atteint. Et alors, il ferait ce pour quoi Seigneur Ashura l'avait envoyé. Errer, c'était être seul. Mais juste un pas...

Seulement… Faire ce pas… Reviendrait à briser… Tous… Les autres… Murs… Et l'objectif. Le plus terrible, c'était que cela lui faisait presque… Envie.

Oui, _il fallait qu'il en finisse le plus vite possible. _

Fye inspira violemment comme s'il étouffait, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les images du passé s'y jetèrent avant celles du présent.

_- La Mort… Le Fou… Le Diable… Et l'Empereur._

_L'adolescent releva ses yeux bleus des cartes pour regarder la magicienne dans les siens. Elle souriait, et le regardait déjà. Pourquoi le regardait-elle ? C'était Seigneur Ashura qu'elle devait regarder. C'était pour Seigneur Ashura qu'elle cherchait dans l'avenir._

_- Ces quatre rassemblés…, poursuivit-elle de son air malicieux, donnent la Justice._

_Suivit un silence mi-perplexe, mi-fasciné. _

_- Qu'est-ce que cela est censé signifier, dame Yuuko ? Interrogea finalement Seigneur Ashura._

_Son sourire s'étira._

_- La Mort est un Au Revoir. Elle a tout de la fin, mais elle est davantage une transformation. Tout change quand arrive la Mort - les croyances, les espoirs, les aspirations…La Mort change un Etre, change des vies. _

_Elle se tut un instant, le temps de faire mine de lire dans la carte qu'elle tenait, puis la posa en la retournant et en prit une autre._

_- Le Fou est un être qui a changé. Rejeté par tous comme une maladie, il erre. Dans son baluchon, la Magie. C'est tout ce qu'il possède, et il ne possède rien, et il n'aurait qu'à ouvrir son baluchon pour s'élever au-dessus du gouffre. Mais le Fou n'en fait rien, et reste au bord du gouffre, inconscient, insouciant, attendant. Le Fou est sage, et naïf._

_Nouvelle pause. Fye ne pouvait détourner son regard d'elle, de ces cartes qui semblaient porter le monde par leurs dessins aux regards cyniques._

_- Le Diable, dit-elle soudain, et sa voix et son visage se firent plus graves. Il n'est jamais qui l'on pense qu'il est, toujours si proche du Fou pour la magie que celui-ci porte avec lui, peut-être un fou avant lui. Le Diable est son propre esclave, car il désire ce qu'il ne faut pas. Le Diable veut._

_Que pensait Seigneur Ashura de tout cela ? Fye aurait bien voulu se tourner vers lui, mais toujours…Cet appel des cartes… Que disait-elle ? Que voulait-elle ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Et puis… L'Empereur - et elle retrouva son sourire omniscient. _

_Elle releva la tête de ses cartes, faisant flotter un court instant ses longues mèches noires, et elle rencontra à nouveau les yeux du jeune adolescent blond._

_- L'Empereur est la Stabilité._

_Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit de plus._

- Messire Fye !

L'interpellé sursauta brusquement, revenant au présent de la même manière. Il se retrouva allongé sur un lit, dans une chambre qu'on lui avait donnée, un jeune garçon debout à la porte.

- Pardonnez-moi, messire ! reprit justement celui-ci en paniquant. Je… Je ne savais pas que vous dormiez, je… C'est que… Le roi a demandé à vous voir !

Revenu de sa surprise, Fye sourit devant l'habituelle anxiété du jeune écuyer, qui continuait à déblatérer des excuses décousues.

- Du calme Syaoran, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant en se levant. J'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées. Je vais me rendre auprès du roi. Où m'attend-il ?  
- Oh, euh… Dans la salle d'entraînement, je vais vous y conduire !

Un sourire plus calme et posé que d'ordinaire sur les lèvres, le blond suivit Syaoran. Pour un petit écuyer, pensait Fye en contemplant les sourcils froncés sur une fière détermination, il se rapprochait pas mal du caractère d'un vrai chevalier. Pas étonnant qu'il soit l'écuyer du roi en personne. N'était-ce sa propension à paniquer dans certaines situations… Tiens, paniquer…

- Y a-t-il une damoiselle dans ton cœur, Syaoran ? demanda brusquement Fye.

La réaction du petit brun valait encore plus le coup qu'il ne l'avait pensé ; Syaoran fit un bond d'au moins un mètre, vira au rouge tomate bien mûre, et se tourna vers le magicien avec une expression merveilleusement paniquée.

- M… Moi Messire ? Bafouilla-t-il. U.. U-une da… Damoiselle ?  
- Dois-je prendre cette réponse pour un non ?

Nouvelle nuance de rouge sur le visage de l'adolescent. Mh… Rouge brique peut-être…

- As-tu bientôt fini de harceler mon écuyer ?

Fye calma son rire en se tournant vers Kurogané. Celui-ci était bien dans la salle d'entraînement, une épée fermement tenue dans sa main, et ses quatre adversaires de combat par terre. Ne serait-ce le fait qu'il était torse nu et qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau mate, il gardait sa posture fière et presque orgueilleuse… Qui décidèrent Fye à retourner son attention vers le pauvre Syaoran… Il préférait faire rougir ce dernier, plutôt que de rougir lui-même jusqu'aux pieds devant le roi de Suwa.

- Oh, nous ne faisions que discuter un peu, n'est-ce pas Syaoran ?

Le jeune garçon était toujours aussi rouge… Et dire qu'il n'avait fait que mentionner l'idée d'une dame de cœur. Il n'était pas confronté à un roi séduisant les muscles à l'air, _lui_. Roi séduisant que Fye vit hausser les épaules - musclées - du coin de l'œil.

- Une discussion peu à son goût alors. Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit-il en confiant son arme à un serviteur et en congédiant ses adversaires d'un geste de la tête, je t'ai fait venir pour une raison bien précise.  
- Le combat, mon seigneur ?  
- Pas cette fois. Du moins, pas immédiatement.

Devant le penchement de tête interrogatif du blond, le roi s'expliqua.

- Deux de mes chevaliers ont découvert dans la forêt de la Sorcière ce qui ressemblerait fort à un portail magique. Nous allons nous rendre à l'endroit signalé, et je veux que tu identifies la chose.  
- Que craignez-vous, mon seigneur ? demanda Fye. La forêt de la Sorcière est bien nommée, s'y rendre est plus dangereux qu'un portail.

Au grand regret de celui-ci qui se mit une gifle mentale, le brun enfila un vêtement avant de lui répondre.

- Je crains une ruse de ton ancien seigneur. Je le sais suffisamment fourbe pour tenter une infiltration sur mes terres. La sorcière a beau être une vraie _sorcière_, au moins avec elle on peut discuter face à face.  
- Je vois que vous l'avez déjà rencontrée, dit Fye en laissant échapper un petit rire.  
- C'est ton cas aussi, non ?

Fye se pétrifia sur place. Comment …? Mais avant qu'il puisse chercher que répondre à cela, le brun continua sur un ton indifférent :

- En tant que magicien…

Puis il se retourna vers Syaoran pour lui ordonner d'aller faire préparer les chevaux et appeler quelques hommes, et Fye reprit une respiration normale. Un instant, il avait cru… Non, n'importe quoi… Comment pouvait-il avoir une moindre idée de la prédiction de la sorcière, faite il y avait des années de cela déjà ? Il devenait réellement paranoïaque. Jamais son cœur n'avait autant raté de battements que depuis ces quelques jours passés au service du roi Kurogané.

- Au fait, dit-il soudain, un élément lui revenant en mémoire. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Seign… Que, mh, le seigneur Ashura, a la possibilité de construire un portail magique ? Il n'est pas magicien lui-même…

Le roi se tourna vers lui en un haussement de sourcil.

- Tu as l'air réellement surpris, constata-t-il. C'est la présence de Fei Wong Reed à ses côtés depuis peu qui me fait dire cela. Mes informateurs me l'ont appris justement peu de temps après ton arrivée ici. Tu n'étais toi-même pas au courant ?

Le roi de Suwa dit encore quelques mots après cela, mais Fye ne les entendit pas. Un nom résonnait encore dans son esprit. Fei Wong Reed. Un nom… Qu'il…

- Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ?

Fye releva brusquement la tête vers le brun. Depuis combien de temps le fixait-il, les sourcils froncés sur la concentration pour lire dans les yeux troublés, si près… ? Il répéta encore une fois lentement, plus distinctement, attendant une réponse.

- Tu le connais ?

Et c'était plus une constatation qu'une question, et ses yeux de feu si proches brûlaient littéralement le magicien. Alors Fye ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche pour dire la vérité.

- Il est le marchand d'esclave qui m'a vendu à Seigneur Ashura.

-

**Fin de la Première Partie****  
Pour plus de facilité dans ma propre relecture et la lecture en général, ce long One-Shot a été divisé en deux.  
Alors c'est le moment d'aller boire un coup, grignoter un cookie, et revenir me laisser une petite review avant d'attendre la suite qui ne va pas tarder….. Ne ?**

**(Suite terminée à 90)**

**(Si c'est pas précis ça)**


	4. Le Fou de l'Empereur Part II

**NdlA :** Non je ne me suis pas endormie avec mon cookie, la suite est venue plus tard que prévue tout simplement parce que du jour au lendemain, j'ai appris que j'étais embauchée pour un remplacement en secrétariat toute la semaine, et quand je rentrais le soir à 19h, j'étais naze ; Vous m'en voulez pas, diiites ?

-

**Le Fou de l'Empereur**

**Seconde Partie**

-

C'était une perte qui réjouissait intérieurement Kurogané. Fye perdait de son habilité à mentir et déguiser les choses.

Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Fye lui avait déjà fait avaler quelques mensonges… Mais il n'en avait cure. Pour le reste, pour l'essentiel, il avait confiance. Même s'il ne savait rien de ses origines. Même s'il venait du royaume ennemi. Même s'il avait probablement été plus que proche d'Ashura pendant des années, seigneur qu'il haïssait chaque jour davantage et auquel Fye se référait systématiquement en tant que « Seigneur Ashura » lorsqu'il oubliait de cacher son immense crainte et son immense respect pour lui.

Il chevauchait à ses côtés, silencieux et légèrement renfermé sur ses pensées pour une fois. Kurogané ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, encore. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Quelles pensées sombres du passé pouvait-il bien ruminer ? Le brun avait pensé qu'en tant que magicien ayant pratiqué dans une cour, le nommé Fye D. Flowright avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer ou au moins d'entendre parler de la femme brune de la forêt que l'on appelait la Sorcière, au même titre que Fei Wong Reed… Mais il s'avérait qu'il partageait d'autres liens avec ce dernier.

Kurogané restait surpris par la réaction qu'avait eu le blond, même s'il trouvait cela stupide. Il était normal, à son avis, de garder de l'appréhension, peut-être de la crainte vis-à-vis de la personne qui faisait de soi un esclave, anéantissant à jamais l'aspiration et la possibilité d'être _libre_. Mais Fye n'avait jamais semblé souffrir de son statut. Ni n'avait-il manifesté le moindre sentiment amer sur la vie d'esclave. C'était comme si, pour lui, il était naturel qu'il fut corps et âme au service de quelqu'un plutôt que de lui-même. Depuis ce fameux soir où il avait menti sur son passé, prétendant ne plus se souvenir que de sa vie en tant qu'esclave… Le roi étouffa un grognement. Ce désintérêt total de sa personne chez Fye l'énervait au plus haut point.

L'objet de ses pensées se tourna vers lui, intrigué par le comportement de Kurogané qui semblait ruminer quelque chose. Puis, voyant que celui-ci évitait son regard, il retourna le sien vers la route en haussant légèrement les épaules. Et Kurogané se demanda. Comment un être aussi passif continuait à vivre. Comment un être n'ayant aucun but apparent dans la vie pouvait encore avancer. Il le lui avait avoué à demi-mot, lorsqu'ils parlaient, tous les deux - et à vrai dire, ils parlaient finalement bien souvent. La vie n'avait aucun attrait pour lui. Cela, il n'était pas capable de le cacher.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Kurogané se demanda ce que Fye _voulait_, au fond de lui.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit soudain l'un des chevaliers qui les précédait. Il va falloir descendre de nos montures, car le portail - si c'en est un - se trouve derrière ces fourrés.

-

Toujours empli de ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, mais qui s'amplifiait depuis quelques jours pour prendre une forme quelque peu différente, Fye mit pied à terre et suivit le roi et ses chevaliers tandis que Syaoran restait garder les montures. Tous paraissaient nerveux, dans ces bois sombres, s'attendant peut-être à une apparition de la Sorcière…

Il se trouvait juste derrière le roi, et il se rendit compte que ce dernier le protégeait. Passant devant, surveillant les alentours et vérifiant qu'il suivait bien sans encombres… Et il ne faisait cela que pour lui, se contentant de jeter un œil de temps en temps vers ses hommes. Fye trouva cela particulièrement ironique, mais ne dit rien, ni n'en laissa rien paraître. En tant que magicien puissant, il ne craignait pas grand-chose dans le combat, et c'était plutôt lui qui était à même de protéger tout le monde en cas d'attaque. Le roi le savait bien, pourtant. Mais il ne changeait pas. Ni son attitude envers lui, ni sa façon d'être et de penser, quoique Fye puisse faire ou dire pour le déstabiliser. Toujours fidèle à lui-même. Toujours digne de confiance. La Stabilité même…

Fye se secoua. L'Empereur, c'était Seigneur Ashura, son seigneur qui l'avait protégé toutes ces années. Pas le roi de Suwa. Non. _Si_. Puis il baissa la tête, laissant ses mèches blondes cacher ses yeux au bord des larmes. Et le Diable… C'était lui. Lui qui désirait ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas regarder le roi, et sa culpabilité cesserait d'élancer son cœur… Mais hélas…

- Vous êtes certains que c'est ici ?  
- Oui Seigneur. Voyez plutôt.  
- Fye.

Fye approcha à l'appel du roi, frissonnant imperceptiblement comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom, et examina la grande étendue transparente et légèrement brillante qui s'étirait entre deux arbres. Il fronça les sourcils. Cela ressemblait en effet fort à un portail magique. Il ne comprenait pas… Au départ, il avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait encore que d'une lubie de chevaliers, ceux-ci voyant toujours partout ce qu'ils appelaient des « portails démoniques » (1)… Mais lesdits messires Kamui et Subaru n'avaient rien des illuminés habituels.

Il fit mine d'examiner le portail, sachant que tous les regards étaient pointés sur lui. Que devait-il faire ? L'entrée du portail était bloquée, mais en cherchant dans son enveloppe astrale, Fye su qu'il venait bien des Royaumes Bleus. De Céles. Mais pourquoi Seigneur Ashura avait-il fait créer un portail sur les Terres de Suwa ? Il ne lui en avait rien dit ! Que devait-il faire, lui, mentir au roi Kurogané, ou dire la vérité ?

Puis il repensa à ce que lui avait appris le roi en question. La présence de Fei Wong à Céles. Peut-être n'avait-il rien dit à Seigneur Ashura… Ou bien peut-être que si, mais qu'il avait donné l'idée d'une nouvelle infiltration alors que Fye n'était plus là…

- Alors ?

Fye leva sa tête blonde vers le roi. Il devait choisir que faire. _Maintenant_.

- C'est bien un portail magique, mon roi, dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. De Céles.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Subaru et Kamui qui acquiesçaient lentement de concert, et il comprit qu'il avait bien fait de dire la vérité, et de s'accorder avec ce qui semblait être leur forte intuition.

- Es-tu en mesure de dire si on l'a déjà emprunté ? demanda le roi.  
- Je le suis, et personne n'a encore emprunté ce passage. Il est même vierge de toute manipulation.  
- Très bien. Détruis-le.

Fye se retourna vers le portail à l'ordre, essayant de paraître plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Mais il devait obéir, et détruire ce portail. Après tout, si c'était Seigneur Ashura qui l'avait fait créer, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à en implanter un autre, qui passerait inaperçu cette fois. De plus, sa destruction ne gênerait en rien le plan de départ. Seigneur Ashura comprendrait qu'il avait été forcé de détruire le portail, pour le bon aboutissement du plan.

Alors, il leva sa main gauche, et entama le rite de destruction. Il dessina les runes en silence. Nul besoin d'incantations. La magie de Fei Wong Reed n'était pas puissante.

-

Fei Wong Reed le Banni. Voilà son nom entier, le seul qui pouvait convenir à ce maudit sorcier. Et il avait trouvé refuge chez cet imbécile d'Ashura. Kurogané fronça davantage les sourcils à cette pensée. Le Monde des Landes entier connaissait l'histoire de ce magicien répudié. Le pacte qu'il avait conclu avec les Dieux des ombres, allant jusqu'aux Terres Divines, voisines et si éloignées, pour cela. La guerre qu'il avait déclenchée, jadis, comme une bombe horrible lâchée sur les Landes, libérant le côté sombre des hommes, et où les parents de Kurogané avaient trouvé la mort. Sa soif de pouvoir, toujours plus de pouvoir, cette domination décousue face à cette folle intelligence. Et puis, enfin, sa perte.

Kurogané était encore enfant lorsqu'il l'avait vu, et c'était désormais sous la forme d'un homme, juste un homme, mais un homme avide et amer que les peuples réunis avaient dépouillé de son ancienne force - elle-même acquise par le sang. Désormais faible. Et surtout, banni de tous les royaumes des Landes, réduit à répandre sa noirceur sous d'autres formes... Comme marchand d'esclaves apparemment…

Et aujourd'hui, Ashura, le seigneur des Royaumes Bleus du Nord, après avoir engagé une guerre contre les Terres de Suwa, offrait une place à ses côtés au Diable en personne ! Qu'était-ce donc qu'il souhaitait autant, pour faire une telle alliance, allant jusqu'à renier le Pacte entre les royaumes des Landes ? Cela ne présageait en tous les cas rien de bon.

Le brun en était là de ses pensées moroses, quand Fye attira à nouveau son attention. Il terminait vraisemblablement son sort de destruction du portail… Cela n'avait pas eu l'air de lui demander beaucoup d'efforts, preuve peut-être que Fei Wong Reed n'avait pas recouvré de nouveaux pouvoirs - c'était toujours ça. Puis il leva son bras droit, traça dans l'air un cercle, qu'il barra de son bras gauche, et la matière translucide du portail se concentra en une sphère mouvante avant d'imploser littéralement. Toute l'assistance regardait, fascinée, les faisceaux de lumière qui flottaient dans les airs avant de s'évanouir mystérieusement. Kurogané regardait Fye. La lumière était plus belle, lorsqu'elle se reflétait dans ses yeux…

- Mon roi ?

Kurogané revint brutalement à la réalité. Ayant achevé sa tâche, Fye avait remarqué son regard posé sur lui. Le roi toussa un peu, et se détourna de la manière la plus assurée possible pour rejoindre le chemin où ils avaient laissé les chevaux.

- Parfait, dit-il. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Les chevaliers étaient un peu intrigué - Kurogané crut voir un instant le coin d'un sourire sur la bouche de Subaru -, mais ne dirent rien, et suivirent avec Fye. La maladresse passée, le jeune roi se laissa aller à la satisfaction. Celle d'avoir vu Fye exécuter une tâche pour lui, contre Ashura. C'était puéril, mais cela lui procurait une satisfaction orgueilleuse qui valait tout. Orgueilleuse… Ou possessive… ?

Soudain, il sentit Fye se raidir à ses côtés.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant.  
- Il y a… Quelqu'un…

Tous sortirent aussitôt leurs épées en imitant Kurogané.

- Quelqu'un de très puissant.

-

La Sorcière de ces bois était de sortie. Cela n'étonna pas vraiment Fye ; après tout, on disait d'elle qu'elle savait toujours tout, il était bien naturel qu'elle soit au courant d'une visite au moment même où le sabot d'un cheval se posait sur son domaine. Maintenant, il restait à voir comment elle allait accueillir ladite visite…

Elle était effectivement là. Nonchalamment appuyée contre le cheval du roi, provocatrice, son sourire malicieux plaqué sur ses lèvres rouges, quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs s'échappant de sa coiffure pour tomber sur sa longue robe sombre et moulante. Ses yeux changeant brillaient toujours de cette même intensité fatiguée que Fye lui avait connue - et il semblait que Kurogané la reconnaissait aussi, car le blond l'entendit lâcher un juron en l'apercevant. Il fit néanmoins signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes.

- Tiens donc, mais c'est ce cher Kurogané ! s'écria Yuuko, faisant mine de découvrir sa présence. Comment ça va depuis le temps ? On vient me rendre visite ?

Fye vit avec amusement le roi grommeler quelque chose, mais la magicienne reprit la parole avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir un peu plus la bouche.

- Et Fye ! Ca alors, mais que fais-tu donc ici ?

Le blond rit doucement.

- Vous n'avez pas changée, ma Dame, répondit-il. Et personne ne croit une seconde que vous n'en savez pas plus que nous-mêmes.  
- Toi en l'occurrence, tu as grandi, petit Fye, sourit Yuuko. Cela fait combien de temps déjà ? Cinq ans ? Six ans ? Sept ans ? Tu en avais à peine treize à l'époque.

Un peu gêné par cet étalage de son passé, quel qu'il soit, Fye hésita à répondre, d'autant plus que le roi Kurogané ne le quittait pas des yeux. Une question d'un archer répondant au nom de Dômeki le sauva alors.

- Où est passé Syaoran ?

Et tous les regards fouillèrent les alentours, craignant l'espace d'une seconde une malédiction de la Sorcière… Lorsqu'ils aperçurent le jeune garçon un peu à l'écart, le visage recouvert d'une forte couleur cramoisie. Fye éclata de rire.

- Ton jeune écuyer est bien impressionnable, Kurogané… se plaignit faussement Yuuko. On discutait, gentiment, et à peine ai-je innocemment évoqué les sujets sentimentaux que je l'ai perdu…  
- Aucun sujet n'est innocent avec toi, sorcière ! Grogna le brun.  
- Oh, je me souviens, tu étais bien impressionnable toi aussi, à son âge…  
- Ah oui ? Intervint Fye, amusé par la forme que prenait la conversation, et surtout heureux de ne plus être au centre de celle-ci.  
- Le mage, tu arrêtes d'écouter cette folle ! répliqua aussitôt le jeune roi, passablement énervé. Et toi la vieille sorcière…

Oh là. Fye sentit distinctement les limites à ne pas franchir s'écrouler de manière lamentable. Son roi, enfin, le roi était certes d'un caractère plein de fougue, il l'avait bien remarqué… Mais face à dame Yuuko, un manque de modération pouvait s'avérer très dangereux.

- Sire, glissa-t-il le plus discrètement possible, je pense qu'il est inutile de se montrer désagréable envers Dame Yuuko, après tout, nous sommes sur ses terres et…  
- Au diable ! Le coupa le roi. Je n'ai pas demandé à venir sur les terres de cette chipie !  
- Allons, allons Kurogané… susurra la chipie en question. Tu sais bien que je pourrais me fâcher… - et disant cela, elle fit apparaître un halo rouge menaçant autour de sa main qui fit frissonner l'assistance (2). Alors sois un bon roi, et laisse-moi faire ce que j'ai à faire.

Tout en essayant de calmer les pulsions meurtrières du brun - encore qu'il aimait bien le voir tout rouge, il n'en était que plus craquant et c'était amusant -, Fye leva un regard interrogatif vers la magicienne.

- A faire, Ma Dame ? Répéta-t-il. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors, voyez-vous, nous n'étions là que pour détruire un portail magique qui…  
- Je sais, Fye, c'est pour cela que je suis ici.

Le blond se raidit un brin.

- Ah ? Je pensais que cela ne vous offusquerait pas si…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant la grande femme brune lever les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

- Toujours aussi bavard, hein Fye ? dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Non, cela ne m'a pas offusqué que tu rayes un portail parasite de mes terres, en fait, en le faisant à ma place tu m'as rendu service. Et c'est pour cela que je te dois un service en retour.

Fye resta sans voix. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, mais cela avait un sens : le principe de l'Equilibre que prônait la sorcière. Il n'y avait pas pensé auparavant, mais en détruisant l'intrusion magique dans sa forêt à sa place, il lui avait évité d'ouvrir elle-même une porte, même un court instant, à son ennemi de toujours, Fei Wong Reed. Tout faisait sens, en réalité. Y compris la présence du portail magique. Yuuko était bien celle qui, d'après l'Histoire des Landes, avait démuni Fei Wong de ses anciens pouvoirs maléfiques… Fye était bien jeune et avait d'autres problèmes à cette époque, mais tout le monde dans les Landes le savait.

La déclaration de la sorcière, cependant, impressionnait toujours le roi, semblait-il…

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois donner quelque chose plutôt que de chercher à prendre, dit-il, l'incrédulité sonnant fortement dans sa voix.  
- Quel ingrat tu fais, Kurogané… Bien, Fye, que veux-tu ?

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune magicien, et celui-ci sentit son coffre, son sac, ce qui renfermait tout son passé et ses secrets, s'ouvrir. Elle savait tout. Même ce qu'il allait demander, quand lui-même ne le savait pas encore. Le prouvant, elle ajouta d'un ton grave avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

- Le moment venu, tu émettras ton souhait, et je l'exaucerai comme promis.

Puis elle se redressa vivement.

- Bien ! Il est temps pour moi de vous quitter, mes chers enfants ! Ah, Domeki ! Tu diras à Watanuki que j'ai décidé, je veux des sushis !  
- Pour quelle raison ? demanda le jeune homme de sa voix monotone.  
- Oh, il le sait déjà, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Kamui, Subaru, à l'occasion passez me voir, j'ai du nouveau en boutique sur un certain chevalier errant à votre recherche ! Syaoran, mon garçon, toi aussi ! Je connais une petite princesse d'un pays pas très loin qui aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer !  
- Q… Que, je… Moi ?!  
- Oui, elle a beaucoup entendu parler de toi… Kurogané…

L'interpellé, qui s'apprêtait à remonter en selle sans plus prêter attention à la Sorcière ni au fait que tout le monde autour de lui faisait commerce avec elle, leva à peine les yeux vers elle, et les mots qui lui furent adressés firent se pétrifier Fye sur place.

- A très bientôt, mon cher Empereur…

Et elle disparut sans laisser d'autre trace qu'une carte de jeu qui tomba dans les mains du magicien sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. C'était une carte de Tarot de divination. Le Fou.

La carte sans chiffre.

-

- Qu'est-ce donc dans le passé qui vous a fait avoir besoin des services de la Sorcière, mon roi ?

Kurogané se tourna vers le magicien. Apparemment, il avait recouvré la voix, après le quasi-mutisme dont il avait témoigné tout le long du chemin du retour. Pas mécontent de le voir se ré intéresser un peu à lui, il s'assit, et répondit d'une voix néanmoins lasse :

- Ca n'a rien d'un secret. Lorsque mes parents sont morts lors des massacres de la guerre déclenchée par Fei Wong Reed, celui-ci a voulu m'écarter du trône pour prendre ma place. Je n'avais guère plus d'une huitaine d'années dès lors, ce n'était pas bien difficile au vu du chaos qui régnait. Et puis la Sorcière est intervenue, et m'a aidé à monter sur le trône.

Il laissa sa tête pencher en arrière, regardant les hautes voûtes du palais d'un air absent. Tout cela n'était que souvenirs… Et la douleur était encore sourde. Son père, submergé par les émeutes terribles, essayant de les protéger, lui et sa mère… La colère couleur sang et haine qui grondait parmi ce peuple défiguré qu'il pensait connaître… Sa mère emportée à son tour, l'enfermant à l'abri… Plus que le responsable de tout cela, Kurogané s'était haï lui-même. Haï de n'être qu'un enfant impuissant. Haï d'avoir eu besoin de la Sorcière pour reprendre le dessus, malgré sa reconnaissance envers elle. Tout cela, il l'avait toujours gardé pour lui. Il l'avait enterré, même. Pourtant…

Il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son bras, et il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, si profonds, de Fye, agenouillé à ses côtés. Il avait dû percevoir la douleur du jeune roi, et si ses yeux avaient témoigné de la pitié, Kurogané lui en aurait voulu. Mais au lieu de cela, les vagues déferlantes de ses iris n'offraient qu'une douce compassion. Kurogané se sentit bien. Il termina.

- Et quand la situation s'est améliorée, elle est repartie, avec la possession de l'ancienne forêt de Suwa le vieux qui est à présent la sienne, et l'épée de mon père, en paiement pour ses… Services.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté Fye, qui, lui, avait posé ses mèches blondes, délicatement, sur son bras. Comme par simple volonté de montrer sa présence, sans souhaiter en faire un fardeau. Juste une présence. Kurogané se prit à sourire, très légèrement. Loin de vouloir se reprendre, il passa doucement son autre main dans les cheveux dorés - un geste auquel il ne niait pas avoir souvent pensé. Et c'était plus doux encore.

Puis il aperçut une larme briller sur la joue pâle, et il prolongea son mouvement pour relever doucement la tête de son magicien. Ce n'était qu'une larme, isolée, comme une vague trop forte qui aurait débordé de ses yeux. Kurogané la laissa couler, en silence, happé par l'intensité du regard de Fye qui, pour la première fois, n'essaya pas de cacher sa douleur. Quelque chose qui lui faisait mal en silence avait éclaté sous une pensée.

- Qu'est-ce ? Murmura presque Kurogané.

Mais Fye parut sortir d'un rêve éveillé, et se reprit lentement. Il essuya la larme, et sourit d'une manière plutôt sincère, mais encore un peu forcée.

- Rien, mon roi, dit-il d'une voix faible dont il essayait de dominer les tremblements. Ce n'est rien. Pardonnez-moi.

Il voulut se redresser, mais Kurogané avait pris le nouveau mensonge en plein cœur ; qu'avait-il dit, qu'avait-il fait pour qu'à nouveau, alors qu'il était si près, _si près_ de lui, Fye s'éloigne ? Il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de faire un quelconque pas de plus.

- Et toi ? dit-il. Quel service la sorcière t'a-t-elle rendu ?

Le magicien resta immobile un instant, puis se dégagea d'un coup.

- Nous n'avons conclu aucun marché ensemble, répondit-il en se détournant. Elle était venue pour mon seigneur, à l'époque.  
- Ashura…  
- Oui.  
- Où vas-tu ?

A l'appel, Fye s'arrêta à la porte, mais ne se retourna pas pour répondre.

- Je vous laisse, mon roi. Vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services, je crois.

Le ton était froid et distant, et il mit Kurogané hors de lui. Avant que Fye ait fait un pas en dehors de la pièce, il se leva d'un bond et s'élança vers lui pour le rattraper par le bras et le tirer à lui en refermant la porte. La distance qui séparait leurs visages pouvait se défaire en un seul pas, un seul mouvement bref. Et la terreur, pure, se lisait sur le visage du blond, écorchant à nouveau quelque chose en Kurogané qui accrût sa colère en défense à la douleur.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu mentes, en permanence ? Siffla-t-il.  
- Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mon roi, elle est vraiment venue pour…  
- Pas ça !

Ayant cherché à reculer, Fye était à présent plaqué contre le mur, la distance entre lui et Kurogané ne s'étant pas agrandie une seconde. Le brun entendait distinctement les battements fous de son cœur, qui faisaient étrangement écho au sien.

- Chaque fois, haleta presque le roi. Chaque fois que tu sembles être sur le point de te rapprocher, tu t'éloignes, d'un coup, chaque fois… Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?  
- R… Rien, sire… Vous me faites mal…

Mais Kurogané resserra encore sa prise sur son bras. Il était perdu et cela l'excédait. Bon sang, il n'avait pas demandé une telle dépendance à ce maudit magicien !

- Et chaque fois, chaque fois un peu plus près, comme si tu allais enfin être toi, pour finalement repartir à nouveau ! Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Me rendre fou ?  
- Lâchez-moi.  
- Est-ce que tu veux me rendre fou ?!  
- Non, sire... Le Fou, c'est moi.

Les quelques mots avaient été prononcés comme une litanie monotone, et à la place de la terreur, la résignation avait repris le pas sur le beau visage du blond. Comme un masque, un autre masque, qui aurait pris la place du précédent au moment précis où celui-ci tombait, brisé, écorché, à bout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? répondit Kurogané, soupirant presque d'exaspération.  
- Vous devriez me lâcher, sire.  
- Non, je ne te lâche plus.  
- Vous commettez une erreur. Une grave erreur. Lâchez-moi. Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Kurogané fixa Fye en silence comme il se débattait à nouveau sans succès - il avait de la force, mais pas assez comparé au brun. Une erreur ? Le mot résonnait dans son esprit. Oui, c'était probablement une erreur… Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Avant même qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres s'emparaient de celles du magicien, arrêtant brusquement ce dernier dans ses mouvements, et il l'embrassait avec toute la fougue réprimée de ces derniers jours - autant de jours.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais il continuait de l'embrasser avec la même passion, sentant sa chaleur et sa douceur malgré tout, désirant plus que tout à cet instant lui faire l'amour à même le sol pour chasser ce qu'il restait de froid en lui. Puis, il sentit le blond s'agripper à lui, et il tremblait, il tremblait et pleurait tandis qu'il s'abandonnait et s'ouvrait pour répondre au baiser. C'était comme s'il souffrait mais ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas s'arrêter, et cela faisait souffrir Kurogané en retour, mais il ne pouvait pas davantage. C'était comme si le brun brisait quelque chose.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que c'était des chaînes, et qu'il n'y a rien de plus effrayant pour un homme n'ayant jamais connu la Liberté que de s'y retrouver projeté d'un seul coup.

Seul.

Aussi Kurogané fut-il brusquement repoussé.

Encore tous deux sous le choc de ce qui se retenait depuis trop longtemps et venait juste d'éclater, ils se firent face, reprenant leur souffle. Sur les joues de Fye, les larmes noyaient la peau plus pâle que jamais. Mais quand Kurogané tendit la main vers lui en voulant les écarter, le jeune magicien la rejeta violemment, accentuant son choc et libérant son propre sanglot.

- NON ! Hurla-t-il. Ne me touche pas !  
- Fye…  
- NON J'AI DIT ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse… Laisse-moi.

Et il se laissa tomber tout seul au sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Cela était douloureux, mais le brun insista, encore et encore. Que faisait-il de mal ? Il ne comprenait pas.

- Ecoute, essaya-t-il, pardonne-moi si… Si je me suis laissé aller…

Le silence suivit sa déclaration. Jusqu'à ce qu'un rire s'élève. Lentement. Tremblant d'abord. Puis éclatant. Kurogané avait presque du mal à reconnaître Fye. Aucun vrai sourire n'accompagnait ce rire difforme. Ce n'était même plus un rire. C'était… Des cris. Des cris de pure démence.

- Te laisser aller ? s'écria alors le blond à travers les larmes. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as rien compris, depuis le début ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser entrer ici ! Tu n'aurais même jamais dû me laisser t'approcher ! C'est là que tu t'es laissé aller !

Kurogané fronça les sourcils en reprenant le dessus.

- C'était ma décision, dit-il fermement.  
- Ta décision ? - et il étouffa un sanglot de plus - Tu t'es trompé ! Tu ne comprends pas Kurogané, je suis un tueur ! UN TUEUR TU M'ENTENDS ? Je… Je suis… JE NE SUIS LA QUE POUR TE TUER DEPUIS LE DEBUT !

-

Après l'aveu, l'horrible aveu, le roi ne dit plus rien, mais pour Fye, les mots lui avaient brûlé la gorge toute entière. Il ne connaissait plus la douleur. Il _était_ la douleur. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse… ça ? Qu'il… L'embrasse ? Oui. L'embrasse. Non. Pourquoi ? C'était déjà… Assez dur, non ? Mais non… Il devait le tuer, il le fallait, pour… Non…

- Pourquoi ?

Un instant, Fye crut que ce n'était qu'une voix de plus dans sa tête. Mais, relevant celle-ci et essuyant des larmes dans ses yeux, il vit Kurogané, qui le regardait encore, agenouillé en face de lui. Encore si proche. Follement si proche. Il sentit la corde rêche de la culpabilité l'étrangler à nouveau, il voulait dire pardon, pardon à tant de monde, mais rien n'avait moins de sens…

_Fye…Yuui… Fye, pardonne…_

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il tout aussi doucement, et la sévérité sur son visage s'en était allée.  
- A cause… De la prédiction, articula Fye, sans réussir à le regarder. Il y a… Des années de ça, Yuuko errait sur les Landes, et elle est arrivée au royaume de Céles. Sei… Seigneur Ashura, qui m'avait acheté à Fei Wong Reed lorsque j'avais sept ans, l'a accueillie, et en échange de son hospitalité, lui a demandé qu'elle lui dise son avenir. Au lieu de cela… Elle lui a fait des prédictions obscures, dont l'une d'elle…  
- Quelle était-elle ?

Fye leva les yeux, et essaya de continuer en regardant le jeune roi de Suwa dans les siens, si rouges, si… Brûlés, pour une fois… Et il récita la phrase de jadis.

- Que le Pouvoir Interdit serait retrouvé… Sur les terres du roi de Suwa…  
- Le Pouvoir Interdit ? Répéta le roi. Celui qui…  
- Celui qui d'après la très vieille légende permettrait à l'homme qui en ferait l'acquisition de dominer la vie… Et la mort… J'avais… Je savais que Seigneur Ashura le cherchait, tout le temps… Et il me disait… Si je le trouvais pour lui… Il prendrait ce terrible pouvoir, et en échange… En… Echange…

Un nouveau sanglot lui remonta à la gorge et l'empêcha de finir sa déjà si laborieuse phrase. Grands dieux, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, tout ce pour quoi il avait vécu et avancé, année après année, un boulet si lourd accroché à la cheville… Tout. Il ferma violemment les yeux, et le cri s'échappa de lui-même :

- En échange il ferait revenir mon frère à la vie !

_- Yuui…Ce n'est pas la peine…_

Choqué, il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, mais les images s'assombrirent sans s'effacer devant le jeune magicien, et à nouveau, il vit le passé, perdant tout lien rassurant avec le présent. L'histoire. La douleur… Fye.

_- Tais-toi Fye ! On va s'en sortir, je te le promets !_

_La toux empêcha son frère de répondre, et il essaya de ne pas voir le sang qui s'accumula sur sa petite main livide. Non…_

_- Accroche-toi à moi ! On va partir ! Loin de Valeria, loin de lui, et on te fera soigner ! Fye !_

Kurogané… Il ne voyait plus Kurogané, il sentait juste un rappel, une main serrant son bras... Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'accrocher à lui, désespérément, mais ses gestes brouillons et désordonnés n'arrivaient plus à rien. Il ne savait plus, s'il était dans le présent, ou le passé. Il ne savait plus. Qui avait raison… Qui avait… Tort.

_- Il est mort. Ton frère est mort. Si tu n'avais pas fait en sorte que vous vous échappiez, il serait encore vivant, maintenant. On aurait pu le soigner._

Non… Non… Le mur… Froid… Il y avait un mur, il pouvait s'y accrocher, si seulement, si…

_- Si tu me rapportes ce Pouvoir, tu pourras enfin réparer ta faute… Yuui._

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ne sachant pas quand il les avait refermés.

_- Ce n'est… Pas la peine…_

Puis il hurla.

-

**Fin de la Deuxième Partie****  
Il y a finalement trois parties au lieu de deux, mais rassurez-vous, je poste les deux en même temps. Ce n'est que par soucis de lecture (vous) et de relecture (moi), parce que c'est vraiment long.**

(1) Pardon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! :D

(2) Sauf Dômeki, qui frissonne intérieurement, comme d'habitude x3


	5. Le Fou de l'Empereur Part III et FIN

**Le Fou de l'Empereur**

**Troisième et Dernière Partie**

-

Kurogané sortit de la chambre en soupirant, et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui tout en sachant que cela ne changerait rien. Il se sentait comme remué, bouleversé, et plutôt que de partir tout de suite en laissant Fye se reposer au calme sous surveillance, il s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment d'apprendre la véritable et terrible raison de la présence du blond à ses côté qui le retournait autant. Non. C'était… C'était ce qu'il avait vu.

_Il ferait revenir mon frère à la vie !_

Ce cri résonnait dans sa tête. Il avait été comme un élément déclencheur, car au moment même où Kurogané attrapait le bras de Fye, dans un dernier espoir pour réussir à le calmer, des images s'étaient présentées à lui, sous ses propres yeux, sans autre forme de procès. Des images qui ne lui appartenaient pas, et l'avaient empêché d'aider le magicien. L'aider… Oh non.

Il avait vu ce dernier, enfant. Avec son frère jumeau.

Il avait vu ce jumeau mourir dans les bras de l'autre.

Il avait vu Fei Wong Reed le Banni, propageant son ombre néfaste sur le tableau.

Et il avait vu le seigneur Ashura… Et ses promesses….

Kurogané soupira encore, et passa une main sur son visage, comme pour essayer d'effacer ces images défendues. Il se sentait mal d'être entré dans les secrets les plus enfouis du blond, d'un seul coup, sûrement sans que celui-ci le sache. Mais plus que tout, il ressentait sa douleur. Quoi d'autre que la douleur avait pu lui faire avaler les mensonges d'Ashura ? Car du Pouvoir Interdit, s'il existait bien sur les Terres de Suwa, il était surtout dit que l'on ne pouvait réellement le posséder… Il tuait celui qui le libérait.

Se laissant finalement glisser au sol, le brun tenta de tout remettre au clair dans sa tête, d'écarter ses sentiments en feu qui lui brouillaient la vue, et de simplement réfléchir. Tout avait donc commencé avec l'avidité du seigneur Ashura, et ce qui s'était réveillé en lui en apprenant que le Pouvoir Interdit se trouvait à Suwa. Si la prédiction provenait de Yuuko, personne, hélas, ne pouvait mettre en doute celle-ci. D'autant plus qu'elle avait dit qu'il _serait_ trouvé sur ces terres. Celles du roi. Et voilà d'où venait son lien à lui dans tout cela.

Et puis, il y avait Fye… Ou Yuui… Fye dont le frère avait disparu tragiquement. Fye dont les origines étaient aussi obscures que cette mort. Fye qui ne portait pas son véritable nom. Et surtout, un Fye désespéré, et manipulable, à qui Ashura promit littéralement la rédemption avec la résurrection de son frère. Ainsi, le jeune magicien pensait que le Pouvoir Interdit ferait revenir son frère à la vie, quand personne d'autre ne le pouvait. Et un nom inconnu résonnait dans sa tête sans jamais trouver son écho. « Yuui ».

Mais ce qui restait obscur pour Kurogané, bien plus que cet autre nom entendu à travers des sortes de rêves éveillés, c'était la raison pour laquelle Ashura avait jugé nécessaire que Fye… Le tue.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette pensée comme son cœur se serrait, mais il la balaya aussitôt. Il connaissait la légende du Pouvoir Interdit. Elle remontait à la création du monde des Landes. Au tout début, quand les Dieux avaient décidé de laisser la Magie circuler librement parmi les hommes, s'accordant avec certains plus qu'avec d'autres, reposant à tous les coins des Landes, permettant à l'être humain de découvrir ses multiples facettes sans rien exiger en retour que la possibilité d'exister…

- Et puis un jour, l'être humain en découvrit beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

Kurogané se releva brusquement sous la surprise. D'où sortait donc cette sorcière, arrivée de nulle part, sans prévenir, et qui sondait les pensées ?

- Comme il lui était possible de posséder tous pouvoirs très facilement, poursuivit la brune Yuuko en approchant, il ne s'en fit pas prier. Nombreux alors furent les hommes devenus puissants qui s'affrontèrent. L'orgueil, ce désir d'en vouloir toujours plus, était ce feu sombre qui brûlait dans tous les cœurs, et comme rien ne pouvait les arrêter, rien ne pouvait éteindre la flamme. Les Dieux cependant souhaitaient laisser l'Homme décider de son propre Destin, car tant qu'il avait à se préoccuper de lui-même, ils n'étaient pas atteints.

Arrivée face à une large fenêtre, la belle magicienne brisa le contact visuel avec Kurogané, et laissa son regard s'attarder mélancoliquement sur les plaines avant d'élever à nouveau sa voix profonde.

- Mais hélas, ils n'avaient pas prévu que la soif de pouvoir de l'Homme le mènerait jusqu'au Pouvoir Interdit. Le pouvoir du sang, qui contrôle Vie et Mort. Le pouvoir que seul un Dieu est en mesure de posséder. L'Homme aspirait à devenir un Dieu.

Kurogané la rejoignit, et vit enfin ce qu'elle fixait à l'horizon. La masse noire d'une vaste armée en marche qui se dessinait sur les plaines, grouillant comme des milliers d'insectes menaçants et recouvrant tout éclat de verdure comme des nuages de tempête dans le ciel.

- La colère des Dieux éclata. Ils ne purent empêcher la Magie de circuler sur les Landes : entité propre qui se suffisait à elle-même, elle refusait toute restriction. Alors, sans laisser le choix aux hommes, les Dieux tuèrent tous les détenteurs du Pouvoir Interdit, car celui-ci ne s'acquiert que par un hommage à la Mort, aspirèrent le Pouvoir et le concentrèrent en un seul scellé magique qu'ils cachèrent, quelque part sur les Landes…

Jusqu'alors pétrifié, Kurogané parut sortir soudain de sa torpeur, et, réalisant ce qu'il se tramait, voulut se précipiter pour sonner l'alerte. Mais elle posa sa main sur son épaule, légèrement mais fermement pour le retenir, et plongea ses yeux à cet instant couleur de pluie dans les siens.

- Avec le temps, les hommes ont oublié de le chercher, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce, car enfin, ce Pouvoir est bien effrayant, et difficilement contrôlable… Mais un homme en particulier n'a jamais cessé de le chercher. Un homme ayant découvert que la cachette des Dieux n'était autre que les plaines pures de la lignée des Suwa, et qui a soufflé à un certain seigneur que le sang à faire couler pour récupérer le Pouvoir Interdit n'était autre que celui du roi de ces terres.  
- Qui ? Réussit à prononcer Kurogané.

Le sourire de la Sorcière contenait presque de la pitié.

- A ton avis Kurogané, qui est derrière toute l'histoire, depuis le début ? C'est avec la cité de Valeria que tout a commencé…  
- Va… Leria ? Répéta le jeune roi. La cité mythique qui a entièrement disparu pendant la guerre ?  
- Et qui a déclenché cette guerre, mon bon roi ?  
- Sire ! Hurla un homme en courant dans les couloirs. Céles nous attaque par surprise ! Le seigneur Ashura est à la tête de son armée avec Fei Wong Reed !

Kurogané serra les dents instinctivement. Fei. Wong. Reed.

-

Lorsque Fye se réveilla, il eut l'impression de sortir d'un long tunnel très noir dans lequel il avait marché sans fin. Aussi fut-il fortement ébloui par la lumière d'une paisible fin d'après-midi, et ne vit-il pas tout de suite la Sorcière à son chevet.

- Bienvenue dans le monde de la lumière, Fye, dit simplement celle-ci en souriant.

La voyant enfin, plutôt que s'interroger quant à la raison de sa présence en face de lui, le blond frémit au nom qu'elle avait prononcé. Une fois de plus. De trop. Il soupira et se redressa sans s'en rendre tout à fait compte.

- Vous… Vous vous trompez, dit-il lamentablement. Je… Ne suis pas…  
- Tu as pris le nom de ton frère il y a des années de cela, le coupa-t-elle sans changer de ton. Tu voulais qu'il continue à vivre au moins par la bouche des gens chaque fois qu'ils prononceraient son nom, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves le moyen de le faire revenir… N'est-ce pas exact ?  
- … Si…

Il baissa la tête, sentant déjà les larmes poindre et souhaitant les mettre sur le compte de l'éblouissement, mais la sorcière la lui releva aussitôt.

- Malgré tout, reprit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux, malgré tous tes efforts pour effacer ta personne de la surface du monde afin de laisser la place et ton visage à ton frère, c'est de toi, et de _toi seul_, quel que soit ton nom et ton passé, que Kurogané est tombé amoureux.

A ces mots, les larmes débordèrent comme sous un trop plein, brisant tout barrage. Fye voulut serrer les poings, mais la douleur ne se laissait même pas combattre. Peine perdue… Non. Oh si…

- Il ne… commença-t-il.  
- Au moins, ne doute pas de ses sentiments.  
- Mais je…  
- Ni de leur force.

Il n'avait manifestement rien à dire. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Blâmer des sentiments qui ne faisaient que trouver un écho chez lui, et avaient fait rebattre son cœur alors qu'il le croyait éteint depuis longtemps déjà ? Le magicien soupira à nouveau et se tut, car cela faisait mal. Il remarqua alors qu'il était dans un lit, ce même lit qui lui avait été donné pour dormir tout ce temps qu'il était au royaume de Suwa… Il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui, mais à présent les faits le heurtaient en pleine face : tout cela n'avait été qu'une erreur. Une vaste erreur.

- Kurogané… Enfin… Le roi… Il ne peut pas, bredouilla-t-il. Je veux dire… Il ne sait rien…  
- Il en sait suffisamment, répondit la brune qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Fye tourna brusquement sa tête blonde vers elle.

- Comment cela ? dit-il.  
- Ne me regarde pas comme cela, tout est de ta faute ! Lorsque tu as perdu tes moyens, tu as aussi perdu le contrôle de ta magie, et en te touchant, il a partagé tes souvenirs avec toi.

Un frisson le parcourut instantanément de la tête aux pieds. Etait-ce lorsque… La main… La main qu'il avait posée sur son bras pour le ramener à la réalité… ?

- Il a vu. Ton frère. Fei Wong Reed. Et Ashura. Mais par-dessus tout, bien avant cela et sans une once de magie, il a vu qui tu étais.

Avant que Fye puisse en tirer les conclusions hâtivement dramatiques qu'il était bien plus enclin à reconnaître, elle termina avec la seule qui pouvait être juste :

- Et il t'aime.

Le blond resta pétrifié un instant. Il essaya de réentendre dans sa tête les quelques mots prononcés par la sorcière, et qui voulaient dire tant sans qu'il réussisse à réellement comprendre quoi. Oh, pourtant il avait compris, mais les voix dans sa tête, même si elles n'étaient plus que des murmures, se partageaient à la seule pensée de _Kurogané_… Puis, le choc à peine passé, il émit un rire fatigué, un rire jaune - à peine un rire en réalité.

- Vous savez vraiment tout, n'est-ce pas ?

L'expression du visage de la sorcière changea de grave et songeur à plus léger et presque frivole, et elle finit par répondre d'un air faussement modeste :

- C'est mon travail…

Fye se contenta de lui offrir un sourire calme en réponse, un brin de tristesse teintant pourtant celui-ci. Puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et regarda pensivement à l'extérieur sans mot dire. Le jeune magicien se figura qu'elle n'attendait là que pour répondre aux questions qu'il pourrait se poser… Et effectivement, les questions ne manquaient pas. Mais plutôt que de s'intéresser au moment présent et lui demander ce que n'importe qui pourrait se demander en pareille situation, à savoir _que faisait-elle donc là ?,_ une seule question du passé, encore et encore, lui brûlait les lèvres maintenant qu'il était en mesure de la libérer.

- Dame Yuuko, demanda-t-il presque timidement, quelle est cette Justice dont vous aviez parlé, il y a de cela quelques années ?

Il fut surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussi à former sa question, mais il demeura le seul surpris. Comme la Sorcière n'avait fait que tourner la tête vers lui en souriant d'un air entendu, il ajouta, cette fois avec moins d'assurance :

- Je veux dire… Je pense que j'ai trouvé la Mort… Le Fou, le Diable et l'Empereur, mais… Je n'ai pas trouvé la Justice.

La brune haussa les sourcils, faisant mine d'être surprise.

- Ah bon, tu as trouvé ? fit-elle, presque moqueuse. Pourtant, si tu avais vraiment trouvé, la Justice te paraîtrait bien moins floue.

Comme Fye ne répondit rien, un peu abattu par le fait que la Sorcière avait une fois de plus parfaitement raison, elle eut un sourire plus tendre.

- La Mort… Le Fou… Le Diable… Et l'Empereur, dit-elle posément, reprenant ses propres mots du passé. Ces quatre rassemblés donnent la Justice. Et souviens-toi… Le Fou est la c…  
- Mais ce ne sont que des cartes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda précipitamment le blond, un étrange sentiment dessiné sur ses traits fins tandis qu'il était trop soucieux de ne pas réentendre les derniers mots de la Sorcière.  
- Oui, des cartes. Des cartes avec lesquelles l'on joue. Et celui qui joue, Fye, ne peut pas être le Diable, puisque le Diable fait partie du jeu…

Devant la stupéfaction dont témoignait cette fois véritablement Fye, Yuuko quitta son air songeur et rit.

- Tu vois, reprit-elle. Tu n'avais pas trouvé. Mais à présent, l'heure est venue où le Destin doit tenir ses promesses. Viens à la fenêtre. Viens voir, et alors, tu pourras faire le vœu que je t'ai promis en échange de ton petit service.

-

Pourquoi le seigneur Ashura venait accompagné de toute son armée s'il voulait simplement parlementer, c'était ce que Kurogané aurait bien voulu savoir. Mais en voyant l'horripilant et inébranlable sourire tranquille marquer son visage comme à l'accoutumée, le roi de Suwa comprit que…

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? (1)

Rien ne passa sur le visage du seigneur de Céles à l'invective de son fougueux interlocuteur. Pas même un éclat un peu moins terne dans ses yeux vides. C'était comme s'il était mort, de cette mort un peu présente, un peu monotone, qu'expriment les silencieuses et immobiles statues de marbre. A cet instant, Kurogané douta presque que le principal responsable de la guerre qui sévissait entre Céles et Suwa, ainsi que du désespoir de Fye… Puisse _réellement_ en être responsable. L'individu parlait, marchait, raisonnait peut-être. Mais son âme l'avait quitté. Et cette perte parut résonner plus fort aux oreilles du roi de Suwa lorsque ledit seigneur reprit la parole d'une voix trop lente et trop légère désormais pour paraître majestueuse - qu'était devenu le puissant seigneur des Royaumes Bleus du Nord ?

- Il n'était pas dans mon intention de vous paraître offensant, jeune roi. Je viens simplement réclamer quelque chose m'appartenant que j'ai perdu chez vous.  
- Quelque chose, hein… répéta Kurogané.

Il fit un signe de tête vers le bataillon se tenant quelques pas derrière Ashura, et ajouta :

- Et les planctons là-bas, c'est pour donner le signal à leurs nombreux petits camarades qui attendent en contrebas au cas où je refuserais ?

Cette fois, à l'évocation du refus, le sourire du seigneur de Céles s'accentua de manière curieuse, mais toujours sans remplir un tantinet ses yeux.

- Il serait bien peu raisonnable, dit-il sans changer de ton, de risquer la vie de plusieurs de vos hommes lorsqu'il vous suffit de me rendre ce que je demande.  
- Et que demandez-vous ? demanda Kurogané en fronçant les sourcils plus que de raison.  
- Voyons, c'est évident…

Le brun remarqua un mouvement dans le bataillon de l'arrière, mais ne fit aucun signe à ses propres soldats et écouta son étrange interlocuteur jusqu'au bout, craignant presque de savoir ce qu'il allait évoquer. Mais…

- J'ai perdu mon magicien chez vous, et je voudrais le récupérer.

Kurogané resta un bref instant abasourdi.

- C'est Fye que vous appelez votre « quelque chose » ? s'écria-t-il.  
- Ma foi, répondit tranquillement Ashura, oui, Fye, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. Quoi d'autre ?

Quoi d'autre ? Le jeune roi de Suwa se retint de lui jeter à la figure ces histoires de Pouvoir Interdit, qu'il voyait bien plus comme un objet à posséder que Fye. Quelque chose…Si personne n'avait la présence d'esprit de considérer Fye comme l'être humain qu'il était, pas étonnant que celui-ci ne voie pas ses propres chaînes ! L'énervement cédait progressivement la place à la rage, et seule la perspective d'une confrontation imminente le força à se contenir. Que lui voulait-il, à _son_ magicien maintenant ?

- N'est-ce pas vous qui l'avez envoyé ici ? dit-il, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il savait tout.

Mais le seigneur Ashura ne cilla toujours pas.

- C'est exact, répondit-il. Et c'est une erreur que je déplore. Voyez-vous, c'est un peu comme si j'avais des cartes en main, et que je m'étais trompé sur le rôle de chacune.

A l'évocation des cartes, il y eut quelque chose qui se brisa discrètement dans sa voix, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Cela sonnait comme lente dislocation. Kurogané haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, mais le seigneur de Céles ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question et reprit la parole sans se reprendre lui-même.

- Alors, vous me le rendez ? fit celui-ci de son ton exaspérant de calme. Vous n'êtes plus sans savoir, je suppose, que vous gardez une menace à vos côtés.

Quelques secondes qui parurent durer des heures pour les soldats des deux camps s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles les deux seigneurs parurent s'affronter du regard - mais un seul le faisait franchement, l'autre n'étant pas vraiment là. Puis Kurogané, sans bouger de sa position initiale, bras croisés, sourcils froncés et fièrement campé sur ses deux jambes, éleva à nouveau la voix sur ce qui ressembla à une sentence :

- Il ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'à vous, de décider de la destination du magicien Fye. S'il choisit de vous suivre, il est libre de le faire.

Il marqua un silence avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus grave.

- Mais s'il choisit de rester ici, il bénéficiera de ma protection comme n'importe quel habitant de mon royaume.  
- Vous choisissez donc de mettre tout votre royaume en danger pour une seule personne, Kurogané, roi de Suwa ? dit finalement le seigneur de Céles, et Kurogané ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant que le sien avait disparu.  
- Tiens donc, alors il vous paraît impossible que Fye choisisse votre camp ? Où est passée votre belle confiance en vous, seigneur Ashura ? Celle-là même qui vous a permis de briser le Pacte entre les Royaumes des Landes en vous associant à la pire des canailles ? Et où est-il, votre sombre bras droit ?

Un instant, Kurogané crut avoir repris le dessus sur la conscience d'Ashura, ayant réussi à lui ôter le sourire. Mais le sourire fut le seul changement. Car à ses provocations, rien chez le seigneur des Royaumes Bleus n'avait bougé, ni même frémi. En perdant le sourire, il avait perdu le dernier signe de vie et de conscience, et ce ne furent pas les lèvres sur son visage absent qui répondirent soudain en ces termes :

- Est-ce donc moi que tu cherches, petit roi ?

Toutes les têtes, sauf celle d'Ashura qui demeura immobile, se tournèrent vers le coin sombre d'où venait la voix. Et Kurogané se raidit instantanément.

Enveloppé dans une cape noire et appuyé contre l'épais mur du château se tenait Fei Wong Reed en personne, identique à l'image que le jeune roi de Suwa avait de lui depuis son enfance. Aussitôt, ce dernier jura intérieurement : Fei Wong Reed le Banni n'avait certes plus autant de pouvoir qu'avant, mais il n'en était pas moins dangereux, et le fait qu'il soit demeuré tout ce temps invisible aux yeux de tous n'avait rien de très sage. Même l'escorte d'Ashura le regardait avec stupeur. Mais la haine dépassait la prudence chez Kurogané.

- Vous… grogna-t-il en sortant son épée. Vous vous décidez enfin à opérer au grand jour ?

Fei Wong Reed émit ce qui ressemblait à un rire court et distant, assez chargé de mépris, et s'approcha sans se soucier de l'épée de Kurogané. Celui-ci le laissa pourtant faire, et posa même une main sur l'épaule de Syaoran qui s'apprêtait à faire son devoir et défendre son roi, empêchant dans le même temps ses chevaliers les plus proches d'en faire autant.

- On dirait que cette sorcière a réussi à te faire comprendre, répondit l'individu sombre de son ton mielleux mêlé d'acide. Ah, Kurogané, Kurogané, qu'aurais-tu fait sans elle ?

Jamais le brun n'avait autant eu à serrer les dents pour ne pas répondre à la provocation. A quoi bon, se disait-il. Il savait bien que Fei Wong aimait à jouer avec les blessures de chacun…

- Assez, fit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, ajouta-t-il en montrant le seigneur Ashura, qui ressemblait désormais à un pantin désarticulé.  
- Oh, lui, répondit le sorcier d'un air désintéressé. Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire en vérité. La soif du Pouvoir lui a suffit, ce n'est qu'un homme après tout. Pas résistant.

Sous les yeux éberlués de toute l'assistance, Fei Wong Reed tourna autour du seigneur de Céles, agitant sa main sous ses yeux vidés sans obtenir la moindre réaction, comme s'il ne faisait qu'agiter les ficelles de sa marionnette inanimée…

- Le désir l'a creusé peu à peu, continua-t-il, et je n'ai eu qu'à souffler les idées l'esprit embrumé de ce pauvre _diable_. C'est dommage, ce n'était pas un bien mauvais bougre à l'origine…

Il sourit à l'intention de Kurogané avant d'ajouter :

- Mais il a fait des choses horribles, simplement pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait…

Puis le brun comprit que ce sourire plein de fiel ne lui était pas adressé. Le sorcier regardait derrière lui, presque à travers lui. Et quand il tourna la tête pour suivre son regard en même temps que plusieurs de ses hommes, ce fut Fye qu'il vit, une expression d'horreur peinte sur son visage.

- C'est mon nouvel esclave, dit encore Fei Wong Reed, et Ashura bougea, pour s'effondrer.

-

Revenue dans son domaine, Yuuko fermait les yeux, et elle voyait tout. Elle voyait le Diable, le Fou et l'Empereur. Seule la Mort avait été jouée, et le Diable venait à peine d'être dévoilé. Elle voyait aussi celui qui jouait. Qui tirait les cartes comme les ficelles du Destin. Mais son propre rôle s'arrêtait là, même si tout allait se jouer maintenant. Elle ne pouvait plus que faire confiance aux deux cartes restantes. Elle sourit légèrement. Elle avait confiance.

Elle vit Fye se précipiter vers le seigneur Ashura, mais Kurogané le retint avant qu'il ne s'approche trop de Fei Wong. Le roi de Suwa était loin de faire confiance à ce magicien. Les soldats de Céles, restés en retrait et désormais privé de leur souverain d'une bien étrange façon, ne firent pas mine de vouloir intervenir. Personne ne leur donnait d'ordre, pas même les officiers soudoyés par l'homme en noir qui dégageait une aura maléfique que même un être dépourvu de Magie pouvait sentir s'infiltrer par tous ses pores. Ainsi dominait Fei Wong Reed. Par la peur. Même les valeureux chevaliers de Kurogané et son petit écuyer si déterminé se sentaient mal à l'aise.

En vérité, deux personnes seulement témoignaient de tout autre chose que de la peur.

Kurogané était empli de colère et de haine, qu'il contenait autant que possible malgré le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux dès que ceux-ci se posaient sur le sorcier. La tempête dans son cœur était tout ce qui le retenait encore, et lui-même retenait un magicien blond en le tenant fermement dans ses bras.

Fye, lui, était presque aveuglé par la peine, la peine de n'avoir pas vu, durant tout ce temps, l'emprise impitoyable dont était victime son seigneur, le seul capable, pensait-il, de bien le traiter. Et cette peine se reflétait chez celui qui l'empêchait d'accourir vers son seigneur absent, tant il lui était difficile de comprendre son attachement et ces larmes pour un homme l'ayant toujours trompé.

Ce tourbillon de sentiments n'échappait pas à Fei Wong Reed, et cela parut l'amuser. Il s'approcha de Fye malgré les efforts de Kurogané pour que celui-ci ne reste pas là, et les larmes du blond cessèrent de couler comme ses yeux s'agrandissaient de ce qui ressemblait à de la surprise.

- Mais n'est-ce pas le petit Fye ? dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Ou bien est-ce Yuui ? Du vivant de ton frère, il était bien difficile de vous départager, alors quant à savoir lequel des deux est mort, ah non vraiment…

Le blond se raidit et serra instinctivement le bras fort du roi, quand quelques minutes auparavant il essayait aveuglément de s'en défaire. Il trouva une réponse chez celui-ci lorsqu'il passa son autre bras sur son épaule, comme désireux de lui prouver qu'il était là, et avec lui. Fei Wong n'y fit pas attention et continua comme s'il prenait réellement du plaisir dans la discussion - qui ressemblait fort à un monologue.

- Mais moi, s'écria-t-il soudain d'un air de triomphe, j'avais trouvé comment savoir qui était qui ! Yuui était le petit jumeau le plus entêté, et le plus… - son sourire prit la forme d'un rictus - intenable.

Il se détourna d'une manière exagérément théâtrale, ses mouvements restant néanmoins emplis d'une certaine dignité.

- _Toujours_ en train d'essayer de s'échapper ! C'était le petit morveux, le petit chat d'égout qui griffait à peine on les approchait, lui et son frère. Tout cela n'était pas bien sage…

Et il prit le temps de se retourner vers le blond avec un regard appuyé.

- Car Fye est mort d'une de ces tentatives de fuite…  
- A… Arrêtez ! Cria le faux Fye. Il… Il était malade, je voulais… Je voulais qu'on puisse le soigner !

Fei Wong Reed balaya l'air de la main en signe d'indifférence totale.

- A cause de toi, je n'ai eu qu'un seul jumeau magique à vendre au seigneur de Céles… fit-il d'un air fâché. J'ai pu tirer une certaine somme de ta tête blonde, jeune Yuui, ou Fye, comme cela t'arrange, mais pas assez pour acheter tous les soldats les plus importants de Céles. Tu m'as vraiment agacé, tu le sais ?

Il fit un brusque signe de tête empli de mépris en direction de Kurogané, et ajouta :

- Le royaume de Suwa m'avait déjà échappé à cause de ce gamin et de sa sorcière infernale, et mes pouvoirs avec ! Tout mon beau et long travail pour anéantir Valeria et déclencher une guerre totale allait dégénérer en total échec si cela continuait !  
- C'est donc bien vous qui avez détruit la cité de Valeria ? Intervint soudain Kurogané, coupant court à la frénésie du sorcier banni.

Ce dernier stoppa tout mouvement pour observer le jeune roi en silence, et son sourire se reforma sur ses lèvres trop fines, faisant presque se relever son fort menton. (2)

- Mais d'où crois-tu que je sors le blondinet que tu serres avec _tant_ d'affection contre toi, petit roi ?

Le « petit roi » laissa échapper un grognement, plus qu'énervé par l'attitude hautaine et insupportable du sorcier. Qui était-il pour traiter et manipuler les gens ainsi ? Il en avait déjà plus qu'assez de cette petite discussion entre deux armées en plein dans ses terres. Alors, sans s'inquiéter de la gêne de Fye face à ces révélations, il s'interposa d'une manière qui n'admettait aucune protestation entre ce dernier et le sorcier malsain.

- Etes-vous ou non à l'origine de l'insurrection de la cité de Valeria, ayant pour conséquences le meurtre du couple royal, la disparition des princes héritiers et la montée sur le trône du frère du roi, dit atteint de cette folie qui a plongé la Cité entière dans la destruction la plus noire ?  
- Oui, oui, c'est moi, répondit simplement Fei Wong en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer.  
- Pourquoi ? Cria presque Kurogané.

Il sentit la main timide de Fye enserrer son bras avec une angoisse palpable. Le sorcier semblait s'être ré intéressé à la question, et le fixait avec insistance.

- Mais pour lui, bien sûr…

Puis il haussa vaguement les épaules.

- La destruction de Valeria m'arrangeait plutôt, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu de prime abord. Que le frère du roi de Valeria soit dévoré d'ambition à la mort de ce dernier et fasse tout pour écarter les petits héritiers véritables du trône me suffisait. Il me fallait simplement ces charmantes petites têtes blondes et leur pouvoir, et que leur identité… Devienne un mystère, même pour eux. (3)  
- Mais pourquoi lui, bon sang ? s'écria le jeune roi de Suwa en indiquant Fye.

Celui-ci le rattrapa par le bras en plongeant ses yeux de larmes dans ceux de feu, dans le but de calmer ses ardeurs et en y parvenant.

- _Le Fou est la clé…_ murmura-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas, Kurogané voulut prononcer une question, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, car Fei Wong Reed se mit à rire. Très peu, mais cela suffit à créer un malaise, tant il était étrange de l'entendre émettre un tel son.

- Ah, les prédictions de cette satanée sorcière, fit-il presque pour lui-même. N'avait-elle point montré le bout de son nez à Céles pour mettre son grain de sel avant moi, cet imbécile de seigneur n'aurait pas bêtement envoyé La Clé à Suwa.  
- La Clé ? Répéta le brun, perdu.

Le sorcier ne lui répondit pas, et Fye avait baissé sa tête blonde, cachant l'expression de ses yeux, sa seule ouverture sur son âme.

- Quelle clé ? Insista-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Fei Wong Reed darda soudain ses yeux sombres sur lui.

- Jeune roi, dit-il, vous m'agacez à agir comme si j'avais fait tout cela et attendu tout ce temps pour _rien_. La discussion était bien sympathique, mais à présent, vous m'excuserez, j'ai des choses à faire, et j'ai besoin de vous deux.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'une sorte d'explosion étouffée retentit, et qu'une épaisse fumée noire sans odeur envahit l'espace et la vue de tous. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, chacun pu constater que le roi de Suwa et son magicien avaient disparu. Ainsi que Fei Wong Reed.

Mais alors que tous cherchaient, paniqués, et ne sachant que faire, Dame Yuuko, des kilomètres plus loin, sourit. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos.

- Evidemment, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Un scellé magique créé par des Dieux ne peut être contenu que dans la dimension parallèle du lieu…

Aussi Kurogané rouvrit-il ses propres yeux au même endroit, mais ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que… Où sommes-nous ? demanda Kurogané en regardant tout autour de lui. Qu'avez-vous fait, sorcier de malheur ?

Fye tenait toujours son bras, et l'idée de se dégager ne l'avait pas effleuré une seconde. Il préférait même cela. Tous deux observèrent ce nouveau paysage, qui n'était autre que celui qu'ils avaient laissé à regret, mais entièrement vide et gris, et sans le moindre ciel au-dessus d'eux. L'air ressemblait à un masque de brouillard qui flottait dans tous les recoins sombres.

Cependant, au lieu de recevoir une quelconque réponse, le jeune roi sentit une force invisible lui arracher son épée des mains pour aller se cogner derrière lui, à l'endroit précis où était censé se tenir l'imposant château de Suwa. Mais de château, point.

- Il est intéressant de constater, dit finalement Fei Wong Reed d'une voix posée, que l'antique château des Suwa est entièrement bâti sur le scellé des Dieux.

Et Fye et Kurogané levèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble pour tenter de couvrir du regard la sphère immense sur laquelle l'épée s'était plaquée comme à un aimant. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de boule en cristal d'au moins trois mètres de haut, lisse et brillante. A l'intérieur, un liquide rouge sombre remplissait la moitié de la sphère, liquide plus que semblable à du sang, si ce n'était son aspect légèrement pâteux (4). Et tout autour, des éclairs parcouraient le cristal avec frénésie, donnant une impression de vie à l'ensemble.

- Voici le Pouvoir Interdit.

Fye se tourna vers le sorcier, et l'on pouvait lire dans son regard une intense satisfaction. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ce moment ? Après tant de complots, de manipulations, de traîtrises… Le blond, en revanche, contemplait l'objet avec une passivité qui l'étonnait presque lui-même. Pendant toutes ces années, la seule évocation du Pouvoir Interdit avait été sa raison de vivre, jour après jour, sa seule chance, et même sa seule _Justice_… Ce qui ferait revenir son frère. Et à présent qu'il se tenait enfin devant, cela ne signifiait plus rien pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas donner une vie pour une vie. C'était une _folie_.

En réalité, ce qui l'étonnait le plus était qu'il avait encore l'impression d'avoir une raison de vivre après avoir renoncé à un souhait de toute une vie. Il regarda Kurogané, et de son bras, laissa glisser sa propre main dans celle du brun. Il était prêt. Mais il lui fallait le regard de feu posé sur lui encore une fois, une dernière fois, pour se donner du courage.

- Que pensez-vous faire à présent, Fei Wong Reed ? dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait forte.

L'interpellé sourit à sa manière.

- Tu es la Clé, répondit-il. Ouvre donc la Porte. Heureusement que tes pouvoirs suffisent, s'il avait fallu ton frère en plus, cela aurait rendu la chose plus difficile, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
- Mais que vient faire Kurogané là-dedans ?

Le sorcier stoppa son évolution vers la sphère, et se retourna vers le brun et le blond qui se tenaient main dans la main, silencieux. Il poussa un soupir agacé.

- Tu tiens à me l'entendre dire ? fit-il. Très bien. J'ai besoin de son sang. Le sang d'un Suwa, la lignée qui fit la promesse aux Dieux de garder le Pouvoir Interdit scellé voilà des siècles. Ton seigneur Ashura savait cela, mais il comptait sur toi pour faire couler ce sang. Cet imbécile a failli tout faire échouer, oui…

Il se tut, espérant ainsi faire son effet, mais si Fye tressaillit légèrement, Kurogané continuait à le fixer, imperturbable, dessous des sourcils plus froncés que jamais, et sans prononcer un mot.

- Allez, assez bavardé à présent, grogna presque le sorcier. Au travail, esclave. Toi qui as toujours souhaité mourir, voici l'occasion ou jamais. Ainsi, le prix pour le meurtre de ton frère sera payé.  
- Et si je refuse ?

A peine eut-il prononcé ces quelques mots que Fye sentit peser sur lui deux regards. Celui exaspéré de Fei Wong qui, si proche de posséder l'ultime pouvoir, ne supportait plus les interruptions, mais également celui surpris de Kurogané, qui pensait avoir à refuser pour le blond qu'il se sacrifie. Le magicien avait-il compris le prix de la vie ? De la sienne ?

- Oh, l'esclave se rebelle ? dit pourtant Fei Wong Reed, et même s'il souriait, l'irritation pouvait clairement se lire sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, utiliser tes pouvoirs ? C'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour ouvrir le scellé ! Il me semble revoir le petit chat irréfléchi qui pestait et griffait tout le temps, et qui a fini par tuer son frère…  
- Vous… Vous ne pouvez plus m'utiliser ainsi ! Réagit Fye en se redressant et en lâchant la main de Kurogané pour s'avancer de manière effrontée vers le sorcier - mais sa voix vacillait.

Et hélas, sa volonté fragile s'effondra malgré tous ses efforts quand le sorcier se mit à rire.

- A t'entendre, on dirait que c'est moi qui ai tué ton frère, répondit-il enfin. C'était pourtant loin d'être dans mon intérêt. Tu me blâmes, jeune magicien, mais réfléchis bien… De nous deux, _tu es le seul à avoir jamais ôté la vie_.

Fye ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien ne lui vint. Les mots sonnaient faux, mais ils étaient exacts. Fei Wong Reed n'avait jamais ôté la vie directement. Jamais. Et lui… Lui…

_- Ce n'est pas la peine…_

Lui, il avait le sang de son frère sur les mains.

Le sang de tous les hommes que Seigneur Ashura lui avait ordonné de tuer.

Tellement de sang, déjà. Qui d'autre que lui, en effet, pouvait ouvrir le scellé du Pouvoir du Sang ?

Il se sentit tomber, lentement.

Et entendit Fei Wong Reed rire encore.

Il flottait au-dessus du vide, mais alors qu'il pensait s'en sortir, il y retombait. … _Mais le Fou n'en fait rien, et reste au bord du gouffre, inconscient, insouciant, attendant. _

Puis une main le rattrapa avant la Chute. Fermement. Et les mots claquèrent.

- Nous avons tous sur nos mains le sang ayant coulé de vos propres méfaits. Quel culot a un lâche comme vous pour prononcer ces mots ! Qui est responsable du sang qui coule, celui qui en est éclaboussé, ou celui qui le fait couler ? Qui, ici, a passé sa vie à monter un stratagème démoniaque dans le seul but d'avoir le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur quiconque marche sur ces terres ?

Fye leva les yeux vers Kurogané, et son seul visage déterminé suffit à lui rappeler ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce qu'il _devait_ faire. Pour lui. Le descendant de la lignée des Suwa continuait à déverser sa rage, mais jamais ne le lâchait. Fidèle à lui-même.

- Et pas dans votre intérêt, la mort de son frère ? De quoi d'autre avez-vous constitué ses chaînes pendant tout ce temps ? Pensez-vous vraiment, une seule seconde, que vous pourrez continuer à hanter son esprit plus longtemps ? Avec ou sans épée, je vous ferai ravaler vos racontars stupides !

Les lèvres pincées, le sorcier se tenait parfaitement droit, presque raide, et se taisait. Mais son regard sans fond dardé sur le brun donnait une idée de la Haine.

- Tu es la carte gênante du jeu, Kurogané, finit-il par dire. Si la Sorcière n'avait pas décidé de te mettre sous sa protection voilà des années, il ne resterait déjà plus de toi que quelques gouttes de ton sang.  
- Le plan ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, on dirait, ricana le jeune roi. Quel dommage que vous ne soyez plus un magicien aussi puissant qu'avant.  
- Tu sembles oublier, petit roi, que même si mes pouvoirs ne sont, pour l'instant, cela s'entend, plus aussi puissants qu'avant, je reste le seul à pouvoir te sortir de cette dimension fantôme…

La réplique fit mouche. Kurogané resta interloqué un instant, avant de se tourner vers le jeune magicien qu'il soutenait. Ce dernier lui offrit un regard d'excuse.

- Ceci est la preuve que tu n'écoutes pas quand on te parle ! s'écria Fei Wong Reed d'un air faussement agacé par-dessus son sourire. Alors je te le répète : ton cher Yuui, ou Fye, appelle-le comme tu veux… Est la Clé du Pouvoir Interdit, le seul dont les pouvoirs peuvent ouvrir le scellé. Qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs, ne serait-ce que pour partir de cette dimension, et le scellé est ouvert…

Il se tut un court moment, le temps de se retourner vers la sphère convoitée, et termina d'un air absent :

- Alors si tu veux sortir d'ici, il faut d'abord ouvrir ceci…  
- S'il fait ça, il le paie de sa vie ! s'écria Kurogané.  
- Mais c'était son souhait, non ? Donner sa vie pour celle de son frère… Ce n'est pas vrai, Fye ?

Le blond leva ses yeux d'océan où se jouait une tempête vers le sorcier, toujours appuyé sur le jeune roi de Suwa, et il sentit ce dernier le presser de donner une _bonne_ réponse. Mais le plus improbable se dessina sur son beau visage. Doucement. Mais sans détours. Un sourire léger et comme empli de compassion, sincère mais mélancolique. Un vrai sourire.

- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes plus très puissant, Fei Wong Reed, dit-il d'une voix un peu faible, fatiguée. Sinon, vous auriez tout de suite détecté le sort que l'on a posé sur moi.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à tout, sauf à cela.

- Tu ne peux pas te jeter un sort à toi-même, affirma-t-il.  
- C'est vrai, répondit Fye sans se départir de son sourire.  
- Et la Sorcière ne peut pas le faire sans que tu paies !

Alors, Kurogané comprit, et le sourire du blond qu'il chérissait s'agrandit - sa tendre mélancolie avec.

- J'avais un souhait à faire, dit-il simplement. Je regrette, Fei Wong Reed. Je ne peux plus être la Clé du scellé des Dieux. La moitié de mes pouvoirs a été aspiré.

Les yeux du sorcier s'agrandirent sous un mélange de stupeur et de colère. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Fye leva la main pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son.

- Comme cela faisait beaucoup pour mon seul vœu, ajouta-t-il, je dois y ajouter un prix à payer. Il s'agit d'exaucer le souhait de plusieurs personnes sur les Landes.

Comprenant que tout était terminé, que toutes ses chances étaient perdues, et que son si long stratagème avait été dévié par un seul sort, la fureur agitée en Fei Wong et son choc ne lui permirent qu'un rictus de mépris tremblant en réponse.

- Et c'est ? fit-il.  
- Empêcher définitivement le sorcier que vous êtes de nuire.  
- Que je… PAUVRE FOU ! Cria l'autre. Tu as anéanti ta seule chance de ramener ton frère à la vie ! Tu sais ce que cela coûte pour un magicien d'en tuer un autre ?!  
- Oui, répondit simplement Fye, et il ne souriait plus. Fou.

Puis, il éleva sa main gauche, et posa délicatement la droite sur le bras de son roi.

- Pardonne-moi, Kurogané, dit-il à ce dernier. Pour tout. Mais surtout…

Et Kurogané voulut dire quelque chose, demander ce qu'il allait se passer, pourquoi, cesser de se sentir si inutile, mais il n'entendit plus que…

_Merci…_

Et ses yeux ne virent plus.

A des kilomètres fantômes de là, Yuuko gravement ouvrit les siens.

- Selon les choix qu'il fait, le Fou devient le Diable… Ou la Justice. Celle qui s'accomplira toujours avec force, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

-

Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait froid lorsqu'il sentit une douce chaleur commencer à l'envahir, petit à petit. Ses sens étaient si engourdis qu'il ne parvint pas immédiatement à localiser cette source de chaleur, ni même à se localiser lui-même, mais il eut progressivement l'impression que cette chaleur venait… De sa main… La gauche, peut-être ? Puis de - ou vers ? - son cœur… C'était étrange. Impalpable. Mais si présent.

Et puis il se prit à penser à lui-même, comme si cette chaleur soudaine l'avait éveillé. Etait-il présent, lui ? Il pensa pour la première fois qu'il devait être mort. Qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la Mort de cette manière - si absente, si vide. Mais il se dit ensuite qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé la Mort _après_. Il se demanda si son frère avait vécu cela, aussi, ou même s'il était là. Pouvait-on vivre quelque part après la Mort ? Vous menait-elle jusqu'aux rivages des Dieux ? Peut-être que oui, mais que lui ne l'avait pas mérité.

Il soupira, et cela le surprit. Il pouvait donc soupirer ? Il existait, donc ? Où était-il ? Et s'il était mort, Kurogané… Kurogané, était-il sauf ? Kurogané… Il avait consacré la dernière parcelle de sa magie à sa survie, son retour dans sa dimension. Oh, si lui était mort, soit, mais qu'au moins, que quelqu'un l'entende, que Kurogané soit sauf. Que son Empereur… Que celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux vive, et vive heureux…

Il sursauta. Il venait d'appeler. D'appeler Kurogané. Et il avait entendu comme un écho. Alors il se dit qu'il voudrait ouvrir les yeux. Pour Voir. Voir… Pouvait-il ouvrir les yeux ? Avait-il encore ses yeux ? Mais qui était-il ?

- Fye…

La voix venait de loin. Il n'était pas Fye, se dit-il. Ce n'était pas lui que l'on appelait. Pas lui. Son frère. Son frère…

- Magicien…

Cette fois, il paniqua presque. Se pourrait-il qu'on l'appelle, lui ? Il était magicien. Non, il ne l'était plus. Si. Oh, non. Et les voix familières et pourtant inconnues sa battaient dans sa tête, et le brouillon de pensées revenus, il regretta le moment où il n'était plus rien. Il flottait. Une larme flotta sur sa joue, aussi. Et puis, il _entendit_.

- _Ce n'est pas la peine, Yuui…_

La phrase, qui contenait tant de larmes et de fatigue dans ses souvenirs. Elle était là, à nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle contenait un sourire, et elle effaçait toutes les autres voix, si perfides comparées à celle-ci. Et pour la toute première fois, il entendit la fin.

- _Ce n'est pas la peine que tu meures, Yuui… Ce n'est pas la peine que tu souffres… Je serai heureux, toujours, si toi aussi tu l'es…_

Il ne voyait pas, mais il sentit la tendresse effacer sa larme. Il s'entendit aussi murmurer :

- Fye…  
-_ Retourne vers lui…_

Et puis tout alla vite, tellement vite. La chaleur envahit tout son corps, en entier. Et il répondit à la voix grave, l'autre voix, celle qui était loin.

- Fye !  
- Kurogané…

Il put ouvrir les yeux. Et quand il le fit, il eut l'impression d'être arrivé dans un lit, après avoir fait un long, très long chemin, mais pour une fois parsemé de lumières magnifiques, et en étant tenu par la main par son frère. Et ce qu'il vit lui parut être la plus belle vision du monde. De tous les mondes.

Et Kurogané lui sourit.

-

- Oh, tu pensais mourir ?

Kurogané sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe en regardant la Sorcière se prélasser le plus naturellement du monde dans un fauteuil, et il sut que c'était la même chose pour le blond auquel il tenait résolument la main.

- Oh, oui, reprit Yuuko en faisant une petite moue mutine. C'est vrai que, selon la loi des Dieux, si un magicien use de ses pouvoirs pour tuer un autre magicien, il perd les siens qui le tenaient lui-même en vie, mais…  
- Mais _quoi_ ? S'énerva Kurogané. J'aimerais tout de même savoir si on va éviter d'autres mauvaises surprises dès maintenant !

Fye le prit par le bras dans l'intention de le calmer, mais la Sorcière fronça les sourcils, comme vexée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'embêtes maintenant, Kurogané ? fit-elle. Ton magicien chéri est vivant, oui ou non ?  
- Oui, mais je veux _juste_ savoir s'il ne risque plus rien, et QU'EST-CE C'EST QUE CETTE MANIE DE L'APPELER COMME CA MAINTENANT ?  
- Mais, moi roi, intervint soudain Fye avec de grands yeux larmoyants, vous… Je croyais… Ce n'est pas vrai ?

En sentant le rouge chauffer ses joues, le jeune roi de Suwa remercia les Dieux d'avoir pensé à congédier à l'instant ses chevaliers, juste avant de reperdre ses moyens face à ce satané magicien auquel il tenait plus que de raison.

- Mais que, mais je… bafouilla-t-il. Enfin, que… Oh, et pourquoi tu recommences à me parler avec cérémonie, toi ?  
- Parce que vous êtes le roi, répondit Fye en haussant les épaules d'un air un peu gêné - il avait simplement voulu plaisanter au départ…  
- C'est bon, grommela le brun.

Intrigué, Fye pencha légèrement sa tête blonde, sans se douter un instant de l'effet que son expression curieuse avait toujours fait sur « son roi ».

- J'ai dit c'est bon, répéta ce dernier, dérangé par la présence de la Sorcière qui souriait déjà l'air de rien. Tu me parlais sans la moindre cérémonie il y a quelques temps, continue.  
- Oh, et puis tu es tout de même un prince à l'origine, Fye ! s'exclama soudain Yuuko, soucieuse d'imposer son grain de sel.

Encore un peu gêné, Fye sourit tout de même d'un air amusé, avant de répondre.

- Alors… commença-t-il. Que je… T'appelle Kurogané ?  
- Cela te paraît si difficile ? fit le brun d'un air goguenard.

Oh, mauvaise idée. Fye fit une moue vexée qui voulait bien tout dire, et ne tarda pas à répliquer, toute gêne ayant disparu dans l'immensité intersidérale…

- Oh, non, c'est d'accord… Kuro-roi !  
- Que… ? C'est quoi ce surnom ?!  
- Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est pourtant si mignon !  
- NON ! On a dit juste « Kurogané » !!  
- Ooh, mais mon Kuro-roi…

A la vue d'un jeune roi dont le rouge avait envahi totalement envahi le visage pile au moment où un certain blond se jetait dans ses bras comme un chaton, Dame Yuuko étouffa un rire, et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir.

- Ah, dit-elle tout de même une fois sur le pas de la porte. Pour que tu ne viennes pas râler que je ne te dis rien, Kurogané, sache que si Fye n'est pas mort en mettant ce cher Fei Wong Reed hors d'état de nuire, c'est simplement parce que ce dernier, une fois ses derniers pouvoirs ôtés par Fye, a été, mh… « Pris en charge » par les Dieux des Ombres, avec lesquels il avait quelques dettes… Alors les Gens du Rivage ont permis de renvoyer Fye avec ses pouvoirs.

Elle fit un clin d'œil au brun, toujours chaleureusement étreint par le blondinet et qui restait coi, avant d'ajouter :

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais envoyer ton magicien chéri à la mort, ô roi de Suwa…

Yuuko sortit en riant, laissant à Fye le soin d'empêcher son roi de crier par une technique bien à lui. Ils avaient bien des choses à reconstruire ensemble, sans avoir désormais besoin d'elle.

Ses dernières pensées tandis qu'elle quittait le château de Suwa, fidèle gardien du Pouvoir Interdit scellé pour toujours, furent pour Fei Wong Reed. Elle songea qu'elle devait bien reconnaître que si Ashura avait envoyé Fye vers Kurogané avant qu'il le sache, lui-même n'aurait jamais permis pareille erreur pour ses plans. Parce que lui avait vu, malgré son peu de pouvoirs. Il avait vu ce que n'importe quelle créature un tant soit peu occulte ne peut que voir en regardant le blond et le brun.

Elle sourit.

Oh oui, il l'avait vu, ce sacré fil écarlate qui reliait depuis toujours le roi de Suwa et l'ancien prince de Valéria, brisant les chaînes de ce dernier en temps voulu. C'avait juste été folie que de penser qu'il pourrait passer outre cette force du Destin là.

En regagnant pour la dernière fois sa demeure uniquement conçue pour toute cette histoire, elle se débarrassa de quelques cartes de jeu qu'elle avait sur elle, et qui la gênaient. Tombèrent alors sur le chemin la Mort, le Diable, le Fou, l'Empereur, et la Justice.

Seule la Justice ne disparut pas mystérieusement. Justice qui, en vérité, un peu plus haut dans une tour de l'antique château, embrassait comme si rien d'autre n'avait été plus _juste_ son Empereur…

--  
**Fin de la Troisième et Dernière Partie****  
Réponses aux reviews au prochain chapitre, merci à toutes !  
(D'ailleurs, parce que c'est elle qui a tout fait, c'est Yuuko qui répondra aux reviews)**

J'espère ne décevoir personne avec tout ça, et surtout pas Hachikou ! Je suis déjà tellement en retard… ;

(1) Kuro-roi parle comme un vrai seigneur  
(2) j'pouvais pas introduire son surnom « Buttchin » dans la fic quand même… (Pour les anglophobes : menton en cul)  
(3) ou quand FWR se prend pour Johnny Depp krr krr krr. (Fenêtre Secrète, le film, pour ceusses qui n'auraient pas tilté à la réplique)  
(4) si ça ressemble pas à la Pierre Philosophale dans FMA ? #sifflote#


End file.
